The Nerd Boy
by FishyMonkey
Summary: HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Judul : The Nerd Boy

Cast : - Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk)

Lee Donghae

And other

Desclaimer : Mereka semua milik YME dan orang tua mereka. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Eunhyuk hanya milik Donghae dan Donghae hanya milik Eunhyuk... XD

Genre : Romance, yg pasti ini YAOI

Rated : M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Author : Kang Song Young a.k.a Eka Sunu Pangastuti

p/s : Ini FF berchapter pertamaku. Mian kalau tidak memuaskan ^_^. DLDR. GS untuk para eomma

# The Nerd Boy#

Author POV

"Hyukie ya...!" teriak seorang yeoja separuh baya yg berdiri di dpn pintu bertulisan 'Hyukie's Room'.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari seseorang atau namja yg dipanggil Hyukie itu.

"Aigo, anak ini jam segini belum bangun? HYUKIE...! Lee Hyuk Jae...!"

Krieeeet(anggap aja suara pintu dibuka)

"Aish, eomma. Kau mengganggu tidurku" Lee Hyuk Jae atau yg akrap di panggil Eunhyuk/Hyukie itu keluar dari kamarnya dengan hanya memakai boxer hitam yg hanya menutup tubuh bagian bawahnya. Memperlihatkan ABSnya yg terpahat secara apik. #eomma hyukie, mau liat juga dong

"YA...! ini sudah pagi. Masih bisa-bisanya kau mangurung diri di dalam kamar? Sana cepat mandi. Eomma sama appa mau pergike bandara untuk menjemput anak teman appamu. Kau jaga rumah. Dan juga, bersihkan kamarmu. Eomma tidak mau melihat underwearmu berserakan di lantai kamarmu. Eomma pergi dulu."

"Ne…"

Eunhyuk POV

Eomma pagi-pagi sudah bikin repot saja. Lebih baik aku langsung mendi saja. Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi yg ada di dalam kamarku. Ku turunkan boxer kesayanganku yg belum kuganti selama beberapa hari ini #aish, eomma jorok. Apakah ada yg bertanya knp aku tak menurunkan underwearku?#ga ada eomma. Yap betul, aku tidak pakai underwear. Kenapa? Tidak nyaman rasanya kalau tidur menggunakan underwear(itu menurutku).

Ku nyalakan shower yg ada di kamar mandiku. Kurasakan sensasinya saat air mulai mengalir di sekujur tubuhku. Kuambi sabun cair yang ada di sampinku, dan mengoleskan di seluruh bagian tubuhku.

Ku balikkan tubuhku , menhadapkannya kepada cermin yang aada di kamar mandi ku yang dapat memantulkan bayangan tubuhku secara utuh. Ku sentu ABS yang ada di perutku.

"Aigo, mereka berenam sudah mulai samar. Aku harus rajin lagi mengurus mereka berenam." Ucapku dan setelah itu aku menyikat gigiku yang awalnya sudah putih berkilau itu#apa ini? -_-.

Ku ambil handuk berwarna putih yang bercorak pisang yang ada di belakang pintu kamar mandi. Kugunakan untuk menutup 'junior' mungilku agar tidak kedinginan. Kubuka pintu dan melangkahkan kakiku keluar. Menatap malas keadaanku kamarku yg sudah bagaikan kapal pecah.

"Apa aku harus membersihkan kamar ini? Aku lebih nyaman kalau keadaan kamarku seperti ini."

Akupun mulai memungut underwearku yg berserakan di lantai kamarku sendiri. Setelah selesai, aku beranjak mendekati lemari bajuku menganbil kaos V-neck berwarna putih dan celana coklat selutut, jangan lupa underwearnya.

Aku keluar dan berjalan munuju dapur dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Ternyata eommaku sudah menyiapkan roti dengan selai stroberri juga susu stroberrinya. Kukunyah perlahan roti yang berada dimulutku, menyesapi rasa manis yang dihasilkan oleh selai stroberri. Ku minum susuku hingga tak tersisa lagi dan segera beranjak ke ruang TV. Kunyalakan TV dan mencari chanel yang menuruku menarik. Baru 10menit aku menatap layar TV yang ada di depanku, bell rumahku bunyi berkali-kali menandakan adanya orang yg menunggu dibukakan pintunya.

Segera aku lari menuju pintu rumahku. Kubuka pintunya, dan terlihat 3 orang di depanku. Eomma, appa, dan saru lelaki yg lbih pendek dariku. Aigo, apa-apan stiyle itu? Kacamata bulat tebal, rambut yang disisir serapi mungkin, kemaja yg dikancing hingga atasnya dan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hijau muda yg tergantung di kerah bajunya. Apa masih ada dijaman sekarang orang culun seperti itu?

Eunhyuk POV END

Author POV

"Hyukie? Hyukie?" tanya yeoja paruh baya berambut ikal sambil mangayun-ayunkan tanganny di hadapan putra semata wayangnya. Dan Eunhyuk pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eomma, dia siapa?" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk namja culun dihadapannya.

"Nanti eomma jelaskan. Ayo masuk dulu."

Mereka berempatpun berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa berwarna merah darah di ruang tamu itu.

"Jadi hyukie, namja ini namanya Lee Donghae. Dia akan tinggal disini dan bersekolah bersamamu." Ucap namja tampan berkacamata kotak yang bernama Lee Hankyung yang tidak lain adalah appa dari Eunhyuk.

"Tinggal disini? Tapi kamar kita hanya ada dua appa."

"Tentu saja Donghae sekamar denganmu chagiya." Lee Heechul menegaskan.

Bgaikan di sambar petir, Eunhyuk hanya bisamelebarkan matanya.

'_aku sekamar dengan anak ini? Bisa-bisa aku tertular olehnya' _batin Eunhyuk sambel menatap tidak percaya pada eommanya.

"Hannie, ini sudah saatnya kita ke kantor. Kkaja, tinggalkan mereka berdua supaya akrab." Ucap Heechul sambil menarik tangan suami tercintanya.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dan Donghae hanya bisa memberi senyuman terbaiknya yg menurut Eunhyuk mengerikan.

"Jadi, dimana kamarnya?" tanya Donghae sambil terus tersenyum manis.

"Aish, ayo ikuti aku." Jawab Eunhyuk dan berjalan ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Donghae menatap pintu kamar Eunhyuk yang bertuliskan 'Hyukie's Room'.

"Eum, Eunhyuk-ssi kurasa kau harus merubah tulisannya menjadi Eunhyuk and Donghae Room."

"Ahnia, ini tetap kamarku. Kau hanya menumpang."

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam kamar Eunhyuk err.. mungkin kamar mereka berdua. Eunhyuk merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya.

"Di pojok sana ada kamar mandi. Di sana ada sofa, nanti malam kau tidur disana."

"Wae? Kanepa aku harus tidur di sofa? Tempat tidur inikan cukup untuk kita berdua" ucap Donghae polos.

"Ahnia, aku tidak mau tertular olehmu."

"Tertular? Memangnya aku sakit apa"

'_Aigo, dia polos sekali'_ batin Eunhyuk. "Aku tidak mau tahu." Teriak eunhyuk dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Author POV END

Donghae POV

Jadi dia anak teman eomma yang eomma bilang manis itu? Aku akui dia manis, tapi galak. Aku bingung kenapa eomma menyuruhku pindah sekolah ke Korea. Padahal aku betah sekolah di Jepang. Tapi eomma bilang dia mau aku menambah wawasan. Eomma juga menyurhku mengggunakan pakaian aneh ini.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di pojok ruangan. Melepas seluruh pakaian yang kugunakan dan membasuh keluar dan membuka koper yang aku bawa dan mengambil baju yang akan ku pakai.

Aku berlari menuju lantai dan menemukan Hyukie, emh... Hyukie kan namanya? Dia sedang menonton TV. Akumendekatinya dan duduk disampingnya. Di melihatku dengan tatapen bingung.

"Nuguseyo?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Author baka l senang kalau readernya ngasih reviews. So, jangan segan-segan buat reviews yah...


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : The Nerd Boy

Cast : - Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk)

Lee Donghae

And other

Desclaimer : Mereka semua milik YME dan orang tua mereka. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Eunhyuk hanya milik Donghae dan Donghae hanya milik Eunhyuk... XD

Genre : Romance, yg pasti ini YAOI

Rated : M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Author : Eka Cloudly

p/s : Ini FF berchapter pertamaku. Mian kalau tidak memuaskan ^_^. DLDR. GS untuk para eomma. Karena ada yg nanya Eunhyuk jadi seme atau uke akan aku jelaskan bahwa selamanya Eunhyuk eomma jadi uke...! #treak pake TOA. Mian kalo banyak typos... T.T

#The Nerd Boy#

Author POV

"_Nuguseyo?_" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya lucu.

JDEEEERR...!

Donghae hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar. Bagaimana bisa namja di depannya ini lupa dengan dia.

"Aku Donghae" jawab Donghae yang memnuat Eunhyuk yang sedang minum jus stroberi itu tersedak.

"Uhuk, uhuk.. _Jinjja_?" Eunhyuk berdiri dan menepuk-nepukkan tangannya pada pipi Donghae.

"_Appo_...!" ucap Donghae dan melangkah mundur.

"Kau _namja_ culun itu?"

"YA..! Aku tidak culun. Aku disuruh eomma untuk seperti itu."

"Aigo, banyak sekali perubahannya" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dari bawah ke atas.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan tampan."

PLAK

"PD sekali kau" ucap hyukie dan segera pergi dari hadapan Donghae.

"Hyukieeee...! Aku mau makan..."

"Aish, ada makanan di dapur."

#SKIP TIME in HaeHyuk Room#

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 18.30 KST. Donghae membaringkan dirinya di sofa yang berjabat sebagai tempat tidurnya saat ini dan membaca majalah yang tidak dia ketahui majalah apa itu. Eunhyuk? Dia sedang mandi sejak 15menit yang lalu.

Cklek... pintu kamar mandi di kamar mandi pun terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang namja yang hanya menutup tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Author POV END

Donghae POV

Ku lihat Hyukie yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi dan hanya menggunakan handuk sebagai penutup. Dapat kulihat jelas tetesan air yang meluncur dari ujung rambutnya turun mendekati hidung mancungnya, mendekati bibir tebalnya, menuju dadanya dan melewati nipplenya, dan turun dan berhenti di lipatan handuknya. Dan aku tau apa yang ada di balik handuk itu.

OMO...! Aku kambuh lagi pervertnya. Aku barjalan menuju kamar mandi dan berdiri di samping Hyukie yang masih setia berdiri di depan kamar mandi.

"Hyukie-ssi, ku perinngatkan untuk gunakan pakaian lengkap sehabis mandi. Kau tidak mau kan tubuh bagian bawahmu sakit?" ujarku dan meniup pelan tengkuknya yang terekpos itu.

Donghae POV END

Author POV

"Hyukie-_ssi_, ku perinngatkan untuk gunakan pakaian lengkap sehabis mandi. Kau tidak mau kan tubuh bagian bawahmu sakit?" ujar Donghae dan meniup pelan tengkuk Eunhyuk yang terekpos itu.

Mendengar ucapan Donghae, dia hanya mengernyit heran. Tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Donghae. Bahkan dia tidak bereaksi saat Donghae meniup tengkuknya. Malihat tidak ada reaksi dari Eunhyuk, Donghae segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan menguncinya rapat-rapat. Sedangkan Eunhyuk? Dia masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Donghae. Betapa polosnya tokoh utama kita.

Eunhyuk mengambil piyama bercorak stroberi yang ada di lemarinya. Entah ada angin apa, hari ini dia ingin tidur menggunakan underwear. Dia keluar dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Disana _eomma_ dan _appa_nya sedang menunggunya dan juga menunggu Donghae.

Dia mengambil nasi dan juga mengambil bulgogi yang sudah di siapkan dimeja.

"Hyukie _chagi_, tunggu Donghae _ne_? Kita akan makan bersama." Ucap _yeoja_ awet muda yang berjabat menjadi _eomma_ Lee Hyuk Jae ini. Dan Hyukie tersayang kita hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Setelah menuggu berapa menit, orang yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang menggunakan piyama bercorak nemo.

"Nah, Donghae sudah datang. Ayo kita makan." Ucap Hankyung mendahului. Mereka makan dalam diam. Menikmati apa saja yang masuk ke dalam mulut mereka. Eunhyuk berdiri setelah dia menyelesaikan makannya.

"_Eomma_, aku mau tidur."

"_Ne chagi_. Donghae, kau mau tidur juga?"

"Ahni ahjumma. Aku mau membereskan bajuku dulu. Annyeong." Donghae beranjak menyusul Eunhyuk yang sudah mendahului dirinya.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?"

"Aku tidak mengikutimu. Aku mau ke kamar. Mau membereskan pakaianku."

Eunhyuk berlari kecil menuju kamaranya dan BLAM, dia menutup pintu kamarnya dan meniggalkan Donghae yang cengo akan kelakuan Eunhyuk.

'_ada apa dengannya?_' batin Donghae heran. #author jga ga tau eomma kenapa appa -_-"

Donghae masuk ke kamar dan apa yang dia lihat? NIHIL! Kenapa? Soalnya lampu kamarnya mati#gubrag. Donghae mulai meraba-raba(?) dinding di sekitarnya mensari-cari saklar lampu yang entah di mana dia tak tau. Setelah hampir putus asa, diapun menemukan apa yang dia cari.

Cklick(?)

Dan seketika lamu menyala dan menyinari kamar berukuran 6x6#gede amat kamarnya. Memperlihatkan namja manis yang terbaring atau tepatnya tertidur diatas kasur. Donghae berjalan mendekati namja penggila stroberi itu dan mengelus pipi tirus yang halus itu.

"Yeppoyo"

CHU~

Sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat di bibir tebal Eunhyuk yang menggoda itu.

"Manis"

CHU~

Dan kali ini bukan hanya sebuah kecupan. Tapi Donghae memberanikan diri untuk melumat halus bibir Eunhyuk yang manis menurutnya.

"Ennghh..." merasa ada yang mengganggu tidurnya, Eunhyuk segera mambuka matanya dan kaget dengan apa yang dia lihat. Donghae sedang melumat bibirnya dan tak menyadari bahwa Eunhyuk sedang melihat apa yang sedang Donghae lakukan.

1detik

2detik

3detik

"KKYYYYAAAA..!" teriak Eunhyuk dan mangagetkan Donghae yang sedari tadi sedang melumat bibirnya.

"K-kau menakutkan Lee Donghae!" jerit Eunhyuk den menyembunyikan tubuhnya di bawah selimut.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. A-aku tak bermaksud seperti itu."

"..." tidak ada jawaban. Dan Donghae memutuskan untuk pergi tidur. Kita beralih pada Eunhyuk yang sedang menenangkan detak jantungnya. Wajahnya merah hingga ketelinganya. Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Donghae lakukan tadi.

"Apa yang dia lakukan tadi?" ucapnya sambil memegang bibirnya yang agak basah kerena ulah Donghae tadi.

#IN THE MORNING#

Canggung. Inilah yang dirasakan Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Mengingat kejadian semalam yang masih berputar-putar di kepala mereka berdua.

"Aku berangkat duluan." Ucap Eunhyuk dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Chagiya, apa kau lupa Donghae satu sekolah denganmu?"

"Aish, dia kan bisa berangkat sendiri."

"Dia tidak tau sekolahnya chagi."

"Aish, sudahlah. Ayo cepat!" teriak Eunhyuk dan melemparkan kunci mobil kepada Donghae. Eunhyuk berjalan cepat menuju mobil sport berwarna hitam metaliknya.

Selama perjalanan mereka hanya diam. Donghae sesekali melirik Eunhyuk yang ada di sampingnya. Dan hal itu hampir membuatnya menabrak nenek-nenek yang mau menyebrang.

Setelah meminta maaf dengan sang nenek dan akhirnya mereka sampai ke sekolah mereka.

"Hyukie...! tunggu aku...!"

"Kau bisa berjalan sendiri Hae-ah." Donghae kaget mendengar Eunhyuk memanggil namanya.

"Aku tidak tau dimana kantor guru."

"Kantor Guru ada di depanmu sendiri Hae..!"

"Eh? Jinja?"

'_Aigo, ingin sekali aku memakan anak ini...!'_ batin Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE?

.

.

.

Wah, author ga nyangka bakal dapet respon yang baik dari prolog . Author bakal usahain bkin scepatnya. Tapi itu tergantung REVIEWS dari reader tercinta...! _


	3. Chapter 3

Judul : The Nerd Boy

Cast : - Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk)

Lee Donghae

And other

Desclaimer : Mereka semua milik YME dan orang tua mereka. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Eunhyuk hanya milik Donghae dan Donghae hanya milik Eunhyuk... XD

Genre : Romance, yg pasti ini YAOI

Rated : M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Author : Eka Cloudly

p/s : Ini FF berchapter pertamaku. Mian kalau tidak memuaskan ^_^. DLDR. GS untuk para eomma. Mian kalau alurnya kecepetan. Mian juga kalo banyak typos... T.T

#The Nerd Boy#

Author POV

"Aku tidak mau sekelas denganmu."

"Wae? Tapi yang menyuruh. Kau tidak bisa menolak."

Perdebatan terus terjadi antara mereka berdua hanya gara-gara Eunhyuk tidak mau Donghae sekelas dengannya. Sayup-sayup terlihat namja yang bisa tingginya rata-rata itu berlari menuju Eunhyuk.

"Hyukie...! kau sudah datang? Aigo, kau tambah manis...!" Ucap namja itu sambil menyubit pipi Eunhyuk dan memeluk Eunhyuk. Dan Eunhyuk sepertinya sudah biasa dengan kelakuan namja di depannya ini.

"Wookie-ah, kita kekelas dulu ne?" ucap Eunhyuk sambil melepas pelukan Wookie yang bisa membuatnya sesak.

Chu~ oh lihat, Lee Donghae mendengus kesal melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya

"Ne, ayo kita ke kelas. Ehm, Hyukie siapa dia?" namja Yang bernama Kim Ryeowook itu menunjuk Donghae dengan tatapan tidak sukanya. Donghae saat itu tengah menggunakan perangkat nerd boynya membuat Ryeowook risih melihatnya.

"Dia anak teman appaku."

"Oh, aku kira dia namjachingumu. Aku yakin kau tidak mau dengan namja sepertinya. Kajja!" Ryeowook menggaet(?) tangan Eunhyuk dan membawanya pergi menuju kelas.

"Ish, apa-apan namja pendek itu?" umpat Donghae dan menhyusul Eunhyuk yang mendahuluinya. Ohoho, nerd boy kita rupanya cemburu. Lihat tatapannya pada Ryeowook, menakutkan.

Saat pelajaran dimulai, Donghae dipanasi lagi oleh tingkah Ryeowook yang terus menerus memegang tangan Eunhyuk.

'_Hyukie, lepaskan tanganmu dari tangan namja pendek itu. Aish, apa yang kau pikirkan Donghae. Eunhyuk bukan siapa-siapamu.'_ Jerit Donghae dalam hati

Bukan Cuma itu, bahkan saat istirahatpun Eunhyuk meninggalkan dirinya terpuruk dalam perasaan yang aneh yang timbul di dalam hatinya. Mungkin benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh di dalam hatinya. Padahal baru saja kemarin mereka bertemu. Begitu juga saat pulang sekolah. Eunhyuk menyuruh Donghae untuk pulang duluan dan Eunhyuk pergi jalan-jalan bersama nasibmu sedang jelek hari ini Donghae.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Donghae dan disambut pelukan hangat dari Heechul.

"Dimana Hyukie?"

"Dia pergi bersama makhluk yang bernama Ryeowook yang selama pelajaran terus menerus menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk. Dan Eunhyuk mengacuhkanku." Ucap Donghae dilengkapi dengan muka masamnya.

"Aigo, ada yang cemburu. Kajja ganti pakaianmu dan lekas makan. Ahjumma tadi buat sushi udang. Kajja, kajja."

'_Aku cemburu? Tidak mungkin. Aku hanya suka dengan bibirnya yang manis. Hanya itu, tidak mungkin lebih' _Donghae melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuju kamarnya dan kamar Eunhyuk. Mengganti bajunya dengan kaos tanpa lengan dan celana selutut. Dan keluar menuju tempat makan.

Heechul yang melihat wajah masam Donghae yang tambah masam hany dapat tersenyum tipis. _'Setidaknya perasaan itu mulai tumbuh. Semoga saat waktu itu tiba, mereka sudah saling mencintai agar tidak ada masalah saat waktu itu tiba.' _Batin Heechul dan meatap Donghae yang sudah memulai memakan sushinya.

"Sudahlah Hae. Dimana wajah tampanmu kalau kau terus menerusmegeluarkan wajah masam itu. Hyukie pasti sedikit lagi pulang kok. Jangan cemburu lagi ne?"

"Aku tidak cemburu ahjumma. Aku hanya kesal dengan makhluk pendek bernama Ryeowook itu."

"Itu tandanya kau cemburu Hae chagi. Kau tidak suka Hyukie bersama orang lain. Oh, aku jadi ingat masa remajaku bersama Hannie."

"Ikuti kata hatimu. Dan jangan bohongi perasaanmu. Ah, aku mau bertemu Hannie. Kau dirumah ne?"

Chu~ Heechul mencium pipi Donghae den melenggang pergi dari hadapan Donghae.

"Ikuti kata hati? Jangan bohongi perasaan? Apa maksudnya?"

Cklek

Pintu rumah terbuka dan menampakkan namja yang baru saja pulang dari kegiatan jalan-jalannya. Baru saja masuk ruang tamu, dia mendapatkan tatapan menyelidik dari Donghae yang saat itu sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Dari mana saja? Ku sudah lama pergi.

"Cih, bukan urusanmu."

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat dekat dengan namja pendek itu."

"Namja pendek? Maksudmu Ryeowook? Itu terserah aku. Apa hakmu melarangku dekat-dekat dengan Ryeowook? Apa gara-gara kau berhasil merebut ciuman pertamaku hingga kau berhak mengatur hidupku?"

"Jadi itu ciuman pertamamu?" tanya Donghae dan hany mendapat anggukan dari Eunhyuk.

"Beruntungnya aku bisa mendapatkan ciuman pertama dari namja manis sepertimu. Eh?" nampaknya Donghae keceplosan sodara-sodara.

"YA! Padahal aku sudah menyimpan baik-baik ciuman pertamauku untuk orang yang benar-bnar mencintaiku dan aku juga mencintainya. Dan kau dengan mudahnya mencuri ciuman pertamaku saat aku tidur. Aish, dasar pengecut."

"Jadi kau ingin aku menciummu di alam sadar?" Donghae berdiri dari tempet dudukunya dan berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk.

"MWO? Kau gila Donghae." Uca Eunhyuk yang blusshing dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Dia manis sekali."

#In The Night#

Eunhyuk yang sudah berbaring di ranjangnya tiba-tiba tersentak merasakan renjangnya bergetar(?). Rupanya tanpa segan-segan melompat ke ranjang Eunhyuk dan memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang.

"Y-YA! Donghaeapa yang kau lakukan? Tidur di tempatmu sendiri."

"Aniya, aku tidak mau. Aku mau tidur dengan Hyukie." Ucap Donghae manja.

"Le-lepaskan pelukanmu."

"Wae? Apa aku tidak boleh memelukmu? Padahal namja pendek itu dapat dengan bebas memelukmu. Bahkan menciummu di depan umum. Aku tidak suka itu." Eunhyuk diam. Hanya diam merasakan hawa hangat yang tiba-tiba saja menyerang hatinya.

TIK TOK TIK TOK

Hanya terdengar dentingan jam saat ini. Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari dan Eunhyuk belum juga tidur. Bagaimana bisa tidur kalau Donghae terus menerus memeluknya apa lagi jantungnya yang sejak tadi bermaraton ria. Berkali-kali di mencoba melepas pelukan Donghae, tapi gagal. Malah Donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Enghh, mungkin aku harus menikmati pelukannya." Parlahan tapi pasti, Hyuki mulai melakukan perjalanan ke alam mimpinya. Dan dia menikmati pelukan Donghae yang menurutnya hangat

#In the Morning#

Heechul POV

Sudah jam segini tapi mereka belum bangun? Biasanya Eunhyuk bangun lebih pagi.

"Hannie, ikut aku membangunkan anak-anak. Kaja!" kutarik tangan Hannieku tersayang yang saat itu sedang minum kopi.

Sepi. Jadi mereka belum bangun. Kucoba membuka pintu kamarnya dan ternyata tidak dikunci. Dan dapat kulihat Donghae sedang memeluk Hyukie dari belakang dan Hyukie memegang lengan Donghae yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Posisisyang romantis bukan?

"Hannie, aku tidak salah lihat kan?"

"Ne. Kau tidak salah lihat chagi. Kurasa waktu untuk mengatakannya sudah dekat."

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE

.

.

.

Disini Ryeowook itu sahabatnya Eunhyuk yah. Tapi dia tuh gimana yah, bingung jelasinnya. yah pokoknya gitu lah #apaan?

Hwaa,mungkin untuk chapter depan keluarnya akan lama. Dikarenakan dirumahku bakal rame beberapa hari kedepan. Apa ada hubungannya? Tentu ada. Soalnya author kebiasaan buat FF ngumpet-ngumpet biar ga ketahuan. Jadi kalo rame kan author ga bisa ngumpet buat Ffnya.

Untuk chapter ini, mean to REVIEWS?


	4. Chapter 4

Judul : The Nerd Boy

Cast : - Lee Hyuk Jae (Eunhyuk)

Lee Donghae

And other

Desclaimer : Mereka semua milik YME dan orang tua mereka. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Eunhyuk hanya milik Donghae dan Donghae hanya milik Eunhyuk... XD

Genre : Romance, yg pasti ini YAOI

Rated : M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Author : Eka Cloudly

p/s : Ini FF berchapter pertamaku. Mian kalau tidak memuaskan ^_^. Ada yang nanya. Siapa kah Wookie? Wookie ahjumma cuma sahabat Hyuk umma yang numpang lewat kok. Tapi dia sahabat yang, ehm.. gmn yah? Susah jelasinnya #eaaa. DLDR. GS untuk para eomma. Mian kalau alurnya kecepetan. Mian juga kalo banyak typos... T.T

#The Nerd Boy#

HanChul side

"Apa tidak apa-apa kita biarkan mereka tidur? Hari inikan mereka sekolah." Tanya Hankyung pada istrinya-Heechul-

"Aigo, tidak apa-apa. Apa kau tidak lihat tadi mereka sangat mesra? Aku tidak mau mengganggu mereka. Kau ke kantor jam berapa?"

"Jam setengah delapan. Waeyo? "

"Tak apa. Hanya tanya. Nanti antar aku ke rumah Leeteuk yah. Aku mau main di rumahnya."

"Ne.."

HaeHyuk side

Eunhyuk menggeliat tak nyaman ketika sinar matahari berhasil masuk ke kamarnya. Dia melepaskan pelukan Donghae di pinggangnya secara perlahan-mencoba tidak mambangunkan Donghae-. Dia mengambil handphonenya yang ada di meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Dan dia kaget melihat jam yang terpampang di hpnya.

"Aigo, Donghae-ya. Ppali ireona..! sudah jam setengah tujuh. Ppali ppali..!"

"Emh..."

"Aish... menyebalkan."

Eunhyuk segera berlari menuju kamar mandinya dan mandi. Saking buru-burunya dia lupa membawa handuk. Dia membuka pintu kamar mandi sedikit dan menyembulkan kepalanya keluar. Berharap Donghae sudah bangun dan bisa menolongnya. Dan ternyata Donghae belum bangun. Dia masuk lagi ke kamar mandi memakai boxernya dan keluar mengambil handuk kesayangannya.

Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar mandi-sudah selesai mandinya- dan melihat Donghae yang sudah terduduk di kasurnya. Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Eunhyuk yang hanya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi tubuh bawahnya. Apa kau lupa dengan yang dikatakan Donghae, Hyuk Jae? Oh, kau membangunkan setan mesum dalam dirinya.

"Hae-ah, cepat mandi. Nanti kita terlambat."

Entah apa yang terjadi di telinga Donghae. Kata 'ah' di akhiran namanya yang disebut Eunhyuk itu bagaikan desahan di telinganya. Dia segera berdiri dan berjalan pelahan menuju Eunhyuk dan...

Bruukk

Di memenjarai(?) Eunhyuk dengan kedua lengannya yang sedikit kekar. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Eunhyuk dan mengatakan

"Jangan menyesal setelah ini Lee Hyuk Jae. Kau yang memancingku." Dan menjilat telinga Eunhyuk secara seduktif dan membuat sang empunya telinga bergidik ngeri. Dengan segera Donghae melahap bibir Eunhyuk dengan kasar. Seakan mengerti apa yang dimaksud Donghae, Eunhyuk segera memberontak. Tapi percuma, Donghae sudah bernapsu dan tidak akan melepaskan mangsanya.

Donghae menggigit bibir bawah Eunhyuk dan reflex Eunhyu membuka mulutnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Donghae segera memasukkan benda tak bertulang itu ke dalam mulut Eunhyuk. Mengabsen semua yang ada di dalam goa hangat dan megajak 'pemilik' goa itu ikut 'bertarung'.

Pertahanan Eunhyuk runtuh. Di terbuai dengan apa yang dilakukan Donghae dan terjadilah perang lidah dengan kedua orang ini. Eunhyuk mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Donghae. Membirakan Donghae yang mendominasi. Merasa pasokan udara sudah habis, Eunhyuk mendorong dada Donghae dan dengan berat hati Donghae melapas lumtannya di bibir Eunhyuk.

Segera dia memasukkan(?) kealany ke ceruk leher Eunhyuk dan memberi 'hiasan' yang tidak akan hilang selama beberapa hari di sana. Tangannya bergeleria di dada Eunhyuk dan berhenti di satu titik sensitif Eunhyuk yang yang menonjol disana. Donghae mencubit, memelintir dan kadang menariknya kasar.

"Enghh.. Haehh.. aahhh... aahh.. ummpphh..."

Donghae kembali menyerang bibir Eunhyuk. Tangannya turun ke bagian bawah Eunhyuk yang menonjol dari balik handuknya. Donghae meremas keras junior Eunhyuk yang sedikit menegang itu.

"Akkhh... fast.. fastherhh Haehh. Mmmph.." desah Eunhyuk disela-sela lumatan Donghae.

Mandengar desahan Eunhyuk membuat libidonya naik. Segera dia mempercepat remasanya pada junior Eunhyuk. Namun hanya sebentar, dan dia kembali melambatkan remasannya. Mencoba menggoda Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang digodapun frustasi. Tangannya turun dan memegang tangan Donghae yang masih menggenggam juniornya. Dia meremas tangan Donghae dan otomatis juniornya teremas juga. #eomma agresif yah appa

Donghae melepas handuk Eunhyuk dan menggendong Eunhyuk ala bridal style dan membawanya ke kasur. Dan pasti mereka masih saling mengulum bibir lawan main.

Dan pasti reader tau dong apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kerana Author masih unyu-unyu, jadi cukup sampai sini. Silahkan reader berimajinasi sendiri. #author kabur

Other Side

"Hannie..."

"Emh?"

"Kau dengar desahan dari kamar atas?"

"Tentu saja, telingaku masih bisa berfungsi dengan benar."

"Aku horny. Kita main ne?"

"Tidak bisa Chullie-ah. Aku ada rapat penting."

"Aish, satu ronde saja. Apakau tidak tergoda mendengar desahan-desahan erotis itu? Ah, kau tidak kasihan padaku."

"Aish, karena karena kau memaksa. Apa boleh buat."

Hankyung segera menggendong Heechul dan membawa mereka masukke kamar.

#SKIP TIME#

HaeHyuk side

"Enggh..."

Donghae melepas juniornya dari dalam hole hangat dan sempit Eunhyuk. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Eunhyuk dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Saranghae Eunhyuk-ah."

Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan ucapan Donghae. Apa telinganya salah dengar? Tapi sayangnya tidak. Telingamu masih normal Eunhyuk-ssi.

"Buat aku mencintaimu."

"Baiklah."

Kkruuuyuukk

"Hae-ah, itu suara perutmu kan?"

"Iya, hehehe..."

"Aish, aku maumandi awas...!"

"Ayo mandi bersama Hyukie..!"

"Aniya, aku mau mandi sendiri."

"Hahaha..."

###

"Hanya roti? Apa tidak ada makanan lain Hyukie?"

"Sepertinya ada ramyun di kulkas. Baiklah, akan kumasakkan ramyun."

Eunhyuk berjalan mengambil celemek warna biru muda dan menggunakannya. Membuka kulkas dan mengambil dua bungkus ramyun. Eunhyuk terlonjak kaget saat dai merasakan ada lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Aku bisa memakanmu lagi." Ucap Donghae tepat di samping telinga Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk membalikkan tubuhnya, memberi senyuman manisnya pada Donghae dan

Buukkh

Dia menendang Donghae tepat diperutnya.

"DUDUK DI TEMPATMU ATAU KAU TIDAK DAPAT SARAPAN HARI INI!"

Donghae berjalan ketempat duduknya yang sebelumnya dia duduki sebelumnya sambul memegang perutnya yang masih terasa sakit.

Drrt drrt...

Hp Eunhyuk bergetar di saku celananya. Diambil Hpnya dan terpampang jelas tulisan 'Ryeowook Call'.

"Yeoboseyo wookie-ah."

"_Hyukie, kenapa kau tidak berangkat sekolah? Kau pasti menyesal. Hari ini kami pulang cepat._"

"Ah, tadi pagi aku tak enak badan. Eh, jinja? Jenapa pulang cepat?"

"_Ada rapat. Kau tak enak badan? Baiklah aku akan ke rumahmu sekarang._"

"Aniya, tidak usah repot-re..."

TUT TUT TUT...

"Eh? Diputuskan?"

"Siapa? Namja pendek itu lagi?"

"TUTUP MULUTMU DAN DUDUK YANG TENANG!"

###

Ting Tong

Eunhyuk berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya dan membuka pintu itu. Dan terlihatlah namja yang lebih pendek darinya yang masih menggunakan seragam lengkap.

"Hyukie, kau tidak apa-apakan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Wookie-ah. Masuklah dulu."

Mereka masuk dan berjalan ke ruang TV. Disana Donghae sedang duduk dan mencari-cari chanel yang menurutnya menarik. Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk pun duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Donghae.

"Hyukie-ah, dia sapa?"

"Kau tidak tau dia? Dia-"

"Aku Donghae, Lee Donghae. Anak pindahan yang baru saja kemarin pindah di sekolahmu."

"MWO? Kau Lee Donghae namja culun, aneh, dan jelek itu!"

"YA! Aku tidak culun, aneh, dan jelek. Dan aku juga namjachingu dari Hyuk Jae."

"Kau namjachingu dari Hyukie? Ikut aku." Ryeowook menarik tangan Donghae dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang cengo dengan apa yang di ucapkan Donghae tadi. Ryeowook membawe Donghae ke dapur dan manatapnya tajam.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau benar-benar namjachingu Hyukie?"

"Benar. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku restui kalian. Tapi kalau kau membuat Hyukie sakit hati, kau akan... MATI!" ucap Ryeowook dan meninggalkan Donghae yang sweetdrop.

"Hyukie, aku pulang dulu. Kalian berdua berbahagialah...!"

"Ne! Hati-hati di jalan! Hae, apa yang dia katakan?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE?

.

.

.

Saya lihat, smakin hari viewer's dan yang review untuk FF ini makin sedikit yah. Apa FF ini kurang menarik?oh iya, author mau nanya. sebenernya yg review FF ini ada 70keatas. tapi yg tertera di samping judul kok cuman segitu yah? ada yang tau kah dimana masalahnya?

Untuk chapter ini, mean to review? Karena satu reveiw pun itu sbagai peyemangat saya buat lanjutin FF ini dan juga nyawa buat FF ini. GOMAWOYO ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Judul : The Nerd Boy

Cast : - Lee Hyuk Jae (Eunhyuk)

Lee Donghae

And other

Desclaimer : Mereka semua milik YME dan orang tua mereka. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Eunhyuk hanya milik Donghae dan Donghae hanya milik Eunhyuk... XD

Genre : Romance, yg pasti ini YAOI

Rated : M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Author : Eka Cloudly

p/s : Ini FF berchapter pertamaku. Mian kalau tidak memuaskan ^_^. DLDR. GS untuk para eomma. Mian kalau alurnya kecepetan. Mian juga kalo banyak typos... T.T

#The Nerd Boy#

Author POV

"Donghae-ya, apa yang Wookie katakan padamu?"

"Bukan apa-apa Hyukie."

"Hae, aku tidak akan katakan pada siapapun."

"Tapi dia tak mengatakan apa-apa."

"Terus kenapa dia menarikmu ke dapur tadi?"

"Itu masalah namja."

"Aku juga namja Hae."

"Kau terlalu manis untuk menjadi namja."

"Wookie-ah juga manis."

"Jangan bilang dia manis. Aku tidak suka."

"Tidak suka kenapa?"

Chu~ Donghae mengecup kilat bibir ranum Eunhyuk yang dari tadi mengoceh tidak jelas.

"Kau cerewet sekali. Ah, ini masih siang. Kkaja ganti bajumu, kita jalan-jalan."

"Jalan-jalan kemana?"

"Aish, ikut saja ne? Cepat-cepat!"

###

Everland. Taman terbesar di Korea Selatan yang dapat dikunjungi hingga 8,6juta pengunjung. Dan disinalah couple kita berada. Taman yang saat itu banyak pengunjung walaupun saat ini bukan liburan.

Disini terdapat Roda Ferris yang bila kita menaikinya kita dapat melihat pemandangan spektakuler seluruh kawasan taman bermain dari atas. Dan beberapa permainan menarik seperti Log Ride, Futuristic Flying Ride, Robot Ride dan lain-lain.

"Nah sekarang kita mau main apa?" ucap Donghae dan merangkulkan tangannya di bahu Eunhyuk.

"Ehm, aku mau naik biang lala itu. Boleh yah Hae."

"Oh, mau naik itu? Tentu saja boleh. Kkaja!"

Mereka melangkahkan diri mendekat ke biang lala itu. Donghae sesekali melirik Eunhyuk dan mengeratkan rangkulannya di pundak Eunhyuk. Dan Eunhyuk hanya menengak-nengokkan(?) kepalany kesana kemari melihat sekitarnya. Bisa dihitung dengan jari berpa kali Eunhyuk kesini. Mengingat kedua orang tuanya yang sibuk dan kadang tak punya waktu untuknya.

Dan sekarang mereka berdua sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan. Kenapa Donghae tidak duduk di samping Eunhyuk? Karena menurutnya akan lebih nyaman melihat wajah Eunhyuk dari depan dari pada dari samping.

JPREEET

Donghae mengambil foto Eunhyuk diam-diam walaupun suara cameranya dapat di dengar dengan jelas.

"Kau mem-foto siapa?"

"Siapa lagi namja lain disini selain kau? Lihat lah, ini bagus bukan? Terlihat begitu alami."

"Mana-mana?"

Eunhyuk menarik camera Donghae yang jelas-jelas masih tergantung di lehernya. Dan otomatis itu membuat Donghae memajukan kepalanya dan tanpa sengaja bibir mereka berdua menempel. Masih menempel, cukup lama memang. Dan akhirnya Donghae memberanikan diri untuk melumat bibir Eunhyuk halus. Sangat halus, tidak ada tuntutan pada ciuman ini. Dan dapat dilihat Eunhyuk 'pun menikmatinya.

PLOP

Donghae melepas ciumannya. Dia menatap Eunhyuk dalam. Wajah Eunhyuk merah padam hingga ke telinganya.

"Hyukie..."

"Ne?"

"Kau demam?"

"Eh, ani. Aku tidak demam."

"Kau yakin? Wajahmu merah." Donghae menyentuhkan punggung tangannya pada kepala Eunhyuk.

"Eh, benar. Badanmu tidak panas. Atau kau tidak enak badan? Apa kita pulang saja habis ini?"

Author POV END

Eunhyuk POV

"Eh, benar. Badanmu tidak panas. Atau kau tidak enak badan? Apa kita pulang saja habis ini?"

Aku tidak mau. Aku masih mau disini. Ah, kenapa lidah ini rasanya kelu sekali? Ya Tuhan, apa salahku?

Aigo, wajahku memanas ketika Donghae menatapku dalam(lagi).

"Eh, emph, emph..." kenapa rasanya sulit sekali mengatakannya?

"Ah, mutarnyasudah slesai. Kkaja, kita pulang. Aku tidak maukau tambah sakit. Kkaja-kkaja...!"

Dia menarikku keluar dari biang lala ini. Hae, aku masih mau disini. Aku hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati. Dan dia sekarang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku. Hei! Harusnya dia hanya merangkulku! Tapi tak apalah. Begini juga tidak apa-apa.

Eunhyuk POV END

Author POV

Mereka berdua sekarang sudah berada di dalam mobil Eunhyuk. Hening, seakan tak ada yang mau memecahkan keheningan ini. Donghae bosan dengan situasi ini. Dia memutuskan untuk menjalankan mobil da mangajukan pertanyaan pada Eunhyuk yang saat itu sedang memainkan jari-jari lentiknya di kaca mobil.

"Apa kau pusing?"

"Ani"

"Tidak enak badan?"

"Ani"

"Kau marah karena aq menciummu tadi?"

"Ani. Eh?"

"Kkkk~ tidak usah berbohong Hyukie. Kau suka kan aku menciiummu tadi."

"YA! Donghae pervert...!" ucap Eunhyuk dan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu. Kau ingin aku menciummu lagi?"

BLUSH

Wajah Eunhyuk kembali memerah. Dan itu terlihat lucu di mata Donghae. Donghae menjulurkan satu tangannya dan mencubit pipi Eunhyuk gemas.

"Tak ada salahnya aku manyukai dirimu Hyukie chagi...!"

Oh, wajah Eunhyuk sekarang tambah memerah bagaikan tomat matang.

"Ehm, Hyukie..."

"Ne?"

"Aku lupa jalan pulang." Ucap Donghae polos.

"Aigo, ini dimana? Baru kali ini aku melihat wilayah ini. Ah, menyesal aku menyuruhmu menyupir mobil. Awas-awas, biar aku yang bawa mobil."

#SKIP TIME#

"Kami pulang...!" teriak HaeHyuk bersamaan.

"Aigo, dari mana saja kalian sampai malam begini? Sana cepat mandi dan makan. Kalian pasti belum makan kan."

"Salahkan Donghae yang membawaku entah kemana."

"Ya! Aku hanya tidak kenal jalan makanya kita tersesat."

"Aish, sudah-sudah. Sana cepat mandi."

"Aku dula yang mandi." Teriak Eunhyuk dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Hyukie! Ayo kita mandi bareng biar cepat!" balas Donghae dan mengejar Eunhyuk.

"ANIIII...!"

"Ah, anak-anak itu lucu sekali. HANNIEE AYO KITA MAKAN...!"

###

Ke empat orang itu kini sedang duduk di kursinya masing-masing. Menu malam ini adalh ikan yang disiram saus asam manis ala Heechul...! mereka berempat tampak menikmati makanan itu.

"Ah, aku sudah selesai. Aku tidur dulu ya eomma." Ucap Eunhyuk dan mencium pipi Heechul.

"Kau tidak mencium appamu?"

"Ani, appa sudah tua." Ucap Eunhyuk dan langsung berlari pergi.

"Aku juga sudah selesai ahjumma. Aku tidur dulu." Donghae berlari menyusul Eunhyuk.

"Hannie, bukankah mereka tambah akrab?"

"Ne yeobo."

Eunhyuk kini sudah berada di karmarnya. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya dikasurnya, dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Belum sempat tidurnya nyenyak, Donghae tiba-tiba saja menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Eunhyuk.

"Hyukie, peluk aku..." ucap Donghae manja.

"Ani. Kau tidur saja di tempatmu. Di sofa itu."

"Bukankah kemarin aku juga tidur disini? Dan kemarin aku juga sudah memelukmu sampai pagi. Jadi sekarang gantian kau yang memelukku."

"Ani, lagian aku tak memintamu untuk memelukku."

"Ayolah, sebentar saja. 5 menit saja."

"Benar? Hanya 5 menit?"

"Ne.."

Eunhyuk membali tubuhnya dan memeluk Donghae. Dan tanpa sangaja lututnya menyenggol junior Donghae. Dan itu membuatnya 'bangun'.

"Hyukie chagi."

"Berhenti memanggilku chagi. Ada apa?"

"Kau membangunkan sesuatu di bawah sana. Dan kau harus menidurkannya lagi."

"Apa maksudmu? Membangunkan? Menidurkan? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aish, sudahlah biar aku selesaikan sendiri." Ucap Donghae dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi di pojok kamar itu. Den dengan berat hati, Donghae harus ber'solo-karier'.

"Ahh... Enghh... Hyukieh... Ahh..."

Hampir setengah jam Donghae ber'solo-karier' dengan membayangkan Eunhyuk sadag berjongkok di depannya dan mem-blowjobkan miliknya. Dan akhirnya dia pun dapat menuntaskan hasratnya.

Dia keluar deri kamar mandi dan melihat Eunhyuk terduduk di ranjangnya.

"Kenaa belum tidur Hyukie?"

"Desahanmu terdengar hingga keluar. Dan... dan... Argh, biar aku selesaikan." Ucap Eunhyuk berlari menuju kamar mandi. Tapi sebelum sampai ke kamar mandi, Donghae menahan tangannya.

"Ada aku. Aku bisa membantumu."

Dan kurasa Eunhyuk akan diserang habis-habisan.

.

.

.

"Enggh... Haeehh... fast.. faster.. engh...Ahh"

.

.

.

Sementara itu diluar kamar HaeHyuk.

"Heechullie, cepatlah. Kau berat."

"Jangan bergerak Hannie, nanti gambarnya jelek. Ini harus aku kirim ke Kibum agar dia tau perkembanga anaknya disini."

"Aish, cepatlah. Aku tak kuat lagi. Kau berat."

"Tahanlah sedikit lagi. Ini masih acara inti. Tahan ne?"

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE?

.

.

.

Author jadi pengan buat sesi tanya jawab. Okeh, mulai yah...

Tanya(T) : kenapa tidak dinaikkan jadi rated M saja?

Jawab(J) : Athor masih ga berani bikin rated M XD. Kalo author buat, itu rated M pertama author jadinya. Dan takut reader ga puas.

T : wookie kenapa langsung maen ngrestuin mereka ?

J : soalnya kalau menurut Wookie itu, Donghae orangnya baek2. Ternyata eh ternyata -_-"

T : hubungan Hyukjae sama Wookie itu apa ya?

J : seperti yang udah author bilang sebelumnya, Wookie itu Cuma sahabat Hyukmma

Ada yang minta ditambah konfliknya. Tapi author lbih suka bkin FF yang ringan kaya permen kapas gitu #apadah

Untuk chapter ini, mean to review? Karena satu review pun itu sbagai peyemangat saya buat lanjutin FF ini dan juga nyawa buat FF ini. GOMAWOYO ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Cast : - Lee Hyuk Jae (Eunhyuk)

Lee Donghae

And other

Desclaimer : Mereka semua milik YME dan orang tua mereka. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Eunhyuk hanya milik Donghae dan Donghae hanya milik Eunhyuk... XD

Genre : Romance, yg pasti ini YAOI

Rated : M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Author : Eka Cloudly

p/s : Ini FF berchapter pertamaku. Mian kalau tidak memuaskan ^_^. DLDR. GS untuk para eomma. Mian kalau alurnya kecepetan. Mian juga kalo banyak typos... T.T

#The Nerd Boy#

Author POV

"Aish, bokongku sakit sekali. Itu gara-gara kau Hae...!"

"Aku? Padahal semalam kau bilang 'faster Hae, harder Hae, deeper Hae.' Aku hanya menuruti apa maumu."

BULSH

Eunhyuk berblushing ria mengingat apa yag dia lakukan semalam. Disaat Dnghae 'menunggangi' dirinya dengan bersemangat. Mengeluar masukkan miliknya di dalam tubuh Euhyuk seakan ingin membobol hole Eunhyuk. Sepertinya dia ketagihan dengan hole sempit Eunhyuk.

"Jangan bicarakan itu lagi." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil memegang bokongnya.

"Mau aku gendong?"

"Ani. Tidak usah. Aku bisa jalan sendiri." Jawab Eunhyuk ketus.

"Aishh, tidak usah malu-malu." Ucap Donghae nakal dan langsung menggendong Eunhyuk ala bridal style.

"KYAAAA...! Hae, turunkan aku."

"Kau bilang bokongmu sakit. Sebagai seme yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini, aku harus bertanggung jawab."

"Ini memalukan Hae."

"Jangan hiraukan tatapan mereka. Lihat aku saja."

Eunhyuk mulai tenang dan menikmati apa yang yang Donghae lakukan padanya sambil terus menatap Donghae yang menggendongnya. Tatapan-tatapan aneh mulai menjurus kepada mereka. Merasa aneh dengan kelakuan dua sejoli ini atay bingung dengan Donghae yang sekarang tidak menggunakan perlengkapan nerdnya?

"Aigo Hyukie, apa yang Donghae lakukan padamu?" ucap Ryeowook dan menepuk-nepukkan tangannya pada pipi Eunhyuk.

"Bukan apa-apa Wookie."

"Ah, aku tau. Pasti Donghae bermain kasar denganmu kan?" tanya Ryeowook dan memberi deathglare pada Donghae.

"YA! Aku tidak main kasar. Dia yang meminta lebih."

"Ish, alasan. Tidak apa-apa Hyukie. Nanti juga sakitnya hilang. Yesungie juga pernah seperti itu padaku. Aku punya obatnya. Apa mau pakai?"

"Eh? Tidak usah Wookie. Tidak usah repot-repot."

"Aigoooo, tidak usah malu. Aku akan meminta Hae mengoleskannya pada hole-mu."

"Aku tidak mau diserang di sekolahan."

"Kkkk~ kau lucu sekali. Kkaja kita masuk."

Ryeowook menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kelas. Dan Donghae masih berdiri di luar karena mendapat aura-aura aneh dari dalam kelas yang dihasilkan oleh yeoja-yeoja di dalam kelasnya.

"Apa aku harus masuk ke kelas? Yeoja-yeoja itu terlihat menyeramkan."

Dan mulai hari itu Donghae sudah tidak memakai pakaian-pakain keramat pemberian dari Lee Kibum a.k.a eommanya sendiri. Dan sejak saat itu juga berbagai bingkisan dari yang tidak rapi sampai yang rapi diterima Donghae oleh yeoja-yeoja yang tidak di kenal. Awalnya Eunhyuk biasa saja dengan apa yang terjadi. Tapi menjelang seminggu hatinya panas sendiri bagaikan ditusuk seribu panah api. Cemburu kah? Author rasa iya.

Seperti saat ini. Yeoja yang dikenal namanya sebagai Song Yeong#itu nama author loh# sedang berdiri di depan Donghae dan mengangkat kedua tangannya yang memegang bingkisan berwarna pink dan bercorak lophe-lophe#gubrag.

"Oppa, ini untukmu."

"Gomawo."

"Ehm oppa, apa kau sudah punya yeojachingu?"

Donghae menengokkan kepalanya dan melihat Eunhyuk yagmemakan stroberinya dengan kasar –kadang juga menelannya utuh-utuh- sambil memberi deathglare pada yeoja bernama Kang Song Yeong itu.

"Tidak." Ucap Donghae lantang den seketika raut wajah yeoja itu terlihat cerah.

"Tapi aku sudah mempunyai namjachingu."

Hati yeoja itu hancur berkeping-keping. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang yang dia cintai itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan parahnya lagi, kekasihnya itu namja. Tapi memang itu kenyaataannya. Jangan salahkan HaeHyuk yang menjalin hubungan-walau masih sepihak- tapi salahkan'mereka-merka' yang mencintai orang yang salah. Donghae sudah terlanjur masuk terlalu dalam di jurang pesona Eunhyuk. Dan dia sudah tidak bisa keluar lagi.

"Eih. Cemburu eoh?" Donghae menghampiri Eunhyuk dan langsung mencolak-colek dagu Eunhyuk.

"Tidak."

"Terus kenapa wajahmu masam sekali saat melihat yeoja itu?"

"Eh? Ehm.. stroberinya kecut."

"Kau sudah memakannya pakai gula."

"Eh? Aku mau pulang."

"Tunggu Hyukie, aku belum marpikan bukuku...!"

"Kau pulang sendiri...!"

Donghae kaget mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk. Dan Donghae menatap Ryeowook yang masih asik membaca novelnya sedarii tadi.

"Ryeowook-ah, kita pulang bersama ne?"

"Ani. Kau bisa naik bus kan?"

"Tapi aku tidak tau jalurnya, kau mau aku tersesat? Kau tidak kasihan padaku?"

"Cih, kau ini. Baiklah. Tapi sejujurnya aku lebih kasihan pada Eunhyuk yang kau buat seperti itu."

"Kau tau cara menenangkannya?"

"Kau ini namjachingu macam apa? Masak tidak tau apa yang disukai kekasih sendiri?"

"Memang dia suka apa?"

Rasa-rasanya Ryeowook ingin lompat dari menara Eiffel kalau tidak menjedodkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. Mengingat butuh dana yang banyak untuk pergi ke lagi tujuannya utuk menjatuhkan diri dari menara Eiffel. Dia mesih waras untuk melakukan itu semua.

"Kau tau di kamarnya banyak komik One Piece kan?" dan Donghae hanya mengangguk.

"Belikan saja sesuatu yangmirip dengan tokoh Luffy di komik itu."

"Monyet?"

"Kau mau membelikan Hyukie monyet? Cukup bonekanya tidak usahmenyet yang sebenarnya."

"Mauksudku itu Wookie. Kkaja kita beli boneka itu." Donghae menarik tangan Ryeowwok menuju tempat sesampainya disana dia-Donghae- hanya bisa menatap mobil-mobil yang ada di sana.

"Yang mana mobilmu?"

"Aih, makanya janga main tarik saja."

Mereka berjalan menuju mobil Ryeowook yang jelas-jelas ada di depan mereka.

Mereka keluar masuk dari satu toko ke toko yang lain. Sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu mereka belum mendapatkan boneka itu. Tapi kini Donghae sedang berdiri di depan kasir sambil memegag beberapa lembar uang untuk di bayarkan kepada tukang kasir itu.

"Kkaja antar aku pulang!"

"YA! Kau pikir aku supirmu? Kalau bukan karena Hyukie sahabatku sendiri, tidak mau aku menolongmu."

#SKIP TIME#

Donghae kini berdiri di depan kamar mereka-Eunhyuk dan Donghae- sambil memegang boneka monyet besar dan seikat bunga.

TOK TOK TOK

"Aku tidak kunci pintunya!" teriak Eunhyuk dari dalam.

Donghae hanya diam dan kembali mengetuk pintu itu. Dan akhirnya Eunhyuk membukakan pintu dan dia hanya melihat boneka monyet besar yang menghalangi wajah seseorang-Donghae- . Donghae menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik boneka itu.

"Apa Hyukie masih marah?"

"Buat apa aku marah? Sana cepat masuk."

"Hyukie, ini untukmu."

"Untuk apa ini?"

"Agar kau tak marah."

"Eh?"

"Dan juga, kapan kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Pertanyaan apa?"

"Hyukie, saranghae. Apa jawabanmu? Apa kau masih belum dapat jawaban?"

"Aku akan menjawabnya sekarang."

"Aku..."

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE?

.

.

.

Hwaaa, setelah saya pikir-pikir akhirnya FF ini saya pindahkan ke rated M. Abis banyak yag minta sih...

Dan suatu saat nanti(?) author akan usahain ngebuat NC HaeHyuk. Dan author mau hiatus selama bulan ramadhan. Pengen nikmati bulan yang suci(?). Jadi kita ketemu lagi sehabis lebaran. Dan author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya jika selama ini author sering bikin salah.

Untuk chapter ini, mean to review? Karena satu review pun itu sebagai penyemangat saya buat lanjutin FF ini dan juga nyawa buat FF ini. GOMAWOYO ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Cast : - Lee Hyuk Jae (Eunhyuk)

Lee Donghae

And other

Desclaimer : Mereka semua milik YME dan orang tua mereka. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Eunhyuk hanya milik Donghae dan Donghae hanya milik Eunhyuk... XD

Genre : Romance, yg pasti ini YAOI

Rated : M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Author : Eka Cloudly

p/s : Ini FF berchapter pertamaku. Mian kalau tidak memuaskan ^_^. DLDR. GS untuk para eomma. Mian kalau alurnya kecepetan. Mian juga kalo banyak typos... T.T

#The Nerd Boy#

Author POV

"Dan juga, kapan kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Pertanyaan apa?"

"Hyukie, saranghae. Apa jawabanmu? Apa kau masih belum dapat jawaban?"

"Aku akan menjawabnya sekarang."

"Aku..."

Dengan sabar Donghae menunggu jawaban Eunhyuk. Ditariknya ujung baju seragamnya untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

"Aku... aku... aku..."

"Aih, kau lama sekali jawabnya. Pikirkan baik-baik dulu. Aku akan menunggu."

"Ya! Tada kau tanya aku akan menjawab kapan."

"Tenanglah. Aku sudah peka dengan semua itu. Begini-begini aku punya mantan banyak."

"Mantan? Ada yag mau denganmu?"

"Tentu saja ada."

"Nado..."

"Eh?"

Author POV END

Donghae POV

"Nado..."

"Eh?"

Demi dewa dewi yunani, biarkan waktu berputar. Aku ingin mendengarkannya lagi. Ku tepuk-tepuk pipinya. Menatap matanya dalam mencoba mencari jawaban yang sebenarnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan?" dia menatapku polos. Ingin sekali aku memakannya-lagi.

"Na-nado..."

"Ulangi sekali lagi."

PLAKK

Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dia menamparku? Aish...

"Ya! Apa maksudmu menamparku!?"

"Kau jelas jelas bisa mendengarnya. Apa lagi dengan jarak yang seekat itu tadi. Kau berpura-pura tuli hah!?"

"Ya, kau ini galak sekali dengan namjachingu-mu sendiri."

Dapatku lihat dengan jelas semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Dia tambah manis jika seperti itu. Kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Mendekatkan bibirku dangan bibirnya yang kissable. Kini tidak ada jarak lagi antara kita. Bibir kami saling menempel. Hanya menempel, tidak lebih. Aku ingin menyalurkan rasa bahagiaku.

Donghae POV END

Author POV

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya menikmati bibir Donghae yang menyentuh bibirnya lembut. Donghae melepskan kecupannya. Dan dapat kita lihat, Eunhyuk kehilangan candunya.

"Hyukie, ayo kita katakan hubungan kita pada orang tuamu."

"Ha? Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk meminta ijin. Aku selalu seperti itu dengan mantan-mantanku dulu. Kalau seperti itu, aku bisa dengan tenang menjalin hugungan."

"Ya! Tidak usah seperti itu. Kita katakan setelah kita lulus."

"Tapi itu masih 2bulan lagi. Itu masih lama."

"Sabarlah menunggu."

"Ehm, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"

"Mandi dulu sana. Ish, kau masih bau."

"Ah, ara ara..."

Donghae meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendiri. Kini Eunhyuk sibuk memilah baju mana yang akan dia pakai. Bagaimanapun ini kencan pertama mereka sebagai pasangan kekasih.

Selang beberapa menit, pintu kamar mandi terbuka sedikit. Donghae menyembulkan kepalanya keluar.

"Hyukie.."

"Ehm?"

"Bisa ambilkan handukku? Aku lupa membawanya tadi."

"Aigooo, kau ini seperti anak kecil saja."

Eunhyuk mengambil handuk Donghae dan melemparkannya kepada Donghae. Dan Donghae keluar dengan hanya menggunakan handuk sebagai penutupnya. Eunhyuk menutup matanya agar tidak melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

"Untuk apa kau menutup mata? Bukannya kau sudah pernah melihat tubuh nakedku dua kali? Dan kita juga sama-sama namja."

"Aiihh, terserah kau saja."

Eunhyuk segera keluar dari kamarnya dan Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk.

#SKIP TIME#

"Untuk apa kita ke Namsan Tower?"

"Tentu saja untuk memasang gembok cinta kita berdua chagi. Agar cinta kita bisa abadi selamanya."

Donghae melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pinggang ramping Eunhyuk dan mereka jalan bersama. Disisi lain, yeoja berambut panjang kini sedang memerhatikan Donghae dengan matanya dengan tajam.

"Bukan kah itu Donghae oppa? Aku harus menghampirinya."

"DONGHAE OPPA...!"

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE?

.

.

.

Entahlah tangan saya gatel kalo ga ngetik FF #gubrag. Jadi saya tetap post di bulan Ramadhan ini...! author sengaja ngebikin part ini pendek #dibakar readers. saya rasa FF ini semakin berantakan #nyadar diri. Apa harus di hapus?

Oh ya, karena author juga sudah masuk sekolah, otomatis waktu author untuk mengetik FF semakin berkurang dong. Jadi FF ini akan lama post. Mungkin seminggu sekali atau dua kali. ^_^

Untuk chapter depan, siapa yag cocok jadi 'yeoja' pengganggu hubungan HaeHyuk? Itu terserah readers saja. Tapi jagan member SNSD, karena author GAK SUKA sama SNSD. no silent readers please... ^_^

Untuk chapter ini, mean to review? Karena satu review pun itu sebagai penyemangat saya buat lanjutin FF ini dan juga nyawa buat FF ini. GOMAWOYO ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Cast : - Lee Hyuk Jae (Eunhyuk)

Lee Donghae

And other

Desclaimer : Mereka semua milik YME dan orang tua mereka. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Eunhyuk hanya milik Donghae dan Donghae hanya milik Eunhyuk... XD

Genre : Romance, yg pasti ini YAOI

Rated : M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Author : Eka Cloudly

p/s : Ini FF berchapter pertamaku. Mian kalau tidak memuaskan ^_^. DLDR. GS untuk para eomma. Mian kalau alurnya kecepetan. Mian juga kalo banyak typos... T.T

karena saya bingung cast yeojanya siapa, jadi author pake nama author sendiri XD #numpang eksis lagi. Tapi author berubah pikiran, y eoja itu tidak menjadi pengganggu melainkan menjadi bumbu pelangkap hubungan HaHyuk.  
Okeh, selamat menikmati readerdeul...!

#The Nerd Boy#

Author POV

"Bukan kah itu Donghae oppa? Aku harus menghampirinya."

"DONGHAE OPPA...!"

Eunhyuk dan Donghae langsung menengokkan kepalanya setelah mendengar lengkigan panjang dari seoreng yeoja yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. Seorang yeoja yang tongginya 165cm dan menggunakan dress merah selutut dan jangan lupakan higheels setinggi 10cm kini berlari kecil sesekali tersandung batu kerikil yang tidak dia lihat. Donghae dan Eunhyuk menatap bingung kepada yeoja berambut hitam lurus itu.

"Donghae oppa, lama tak bertemu...!" ucap yeuja itu sambil menepuk bahu Donghae.

"Nugu.. seyo?"

"Mwo? Kau tidak ingat aku? Aigo, aku tetanggamu waktu kau masih di Korea. Dan tiba-tiba saja kau pindah ke Jepang tanpa alasan."

"Tetangga? Eemmhhh... ah! Sung Ji Joon...! kau banyak berubah sekarang. Padahal dulu kau yeoja tengik yang kadang tak mandi jika berangkat sekolah."

"Sssstt, itu hanya rahasia kita." Ji Joon memutar bola matanya dan menatap Eunhyuk yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan polos.

"Siapa dia?" ucap Ji Joon sambil menunjuk Eunhyuk.

"Dia..."

"Ah, aku tahu! Dia pasti yeojachingumu kan? Dia manis sekali...! Tapi... dadanya rata. Sejak kapan kau suka dengan yeoja berdada rata? Setauku mantan-mantanmu itu dadanya menonjol. Kadang malah mereka tidak mengancing dua kancing atas kemeja mereka."

"Sssttt, jangan bicarakan disini."

"Ah, ne ne. Ya yeoja manis, siapa namamu?"

"YA! Aku bukan yeoja. Aku namja tulen! Arrghhh, Eunhyuk imnida..."

"Kau namja? Kalian..."

"Ji Joon-ya, kami tahu ini aneh..."

"Ani, bukan itu. Kalian namja dan kalian sepasang kekasih? Kyaaaa...! harus aku abadikan moment-moment kalian." Teriak Ji Joon dan dia segera mengeluarkan kameranya dari dalam tasnya.

"Ya, apa maksudmu?" tanya Donghae dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku ini seorang fujoshi. Apa kalian sudah pernah melakukannya?"

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aigo, melakukan rutinitas keluar masuk lubang. Apa kalian pernah melakukannya?"

"M-mwo? Ji Joon-ya, kata-katamu sungguh frontal."

"Donghae-ya! Cepat jawab. Jangan membuatku mati penasaran di sini."

"Aishh, baiklah. Sudah dua kali."

"Baru dua kali? Harusnya kau melakukan itu setiap hari."

"Ya! Aku tidak mau merusak lubang kekasihku ini."

"Tapi dia namja Hae. Mau kau pake kapanpun, keketattan lubangnya akan kembali seperti pertama kali kau masuki."

"Aku tidak mau dia tidak bisa jalan. Bisa-bisa aku di marah eommanya."

"Nah Eunhyuk, kau benar-benar manis. Hae, boleh ku bawa dia pulang?"

"YA! Kau kira dia boneka!?"

"Ayolah, aku hanya ingin memajangnya semalam di kamarku."

"Ishh, paboya...!" bentak Donghae dan menjitak _sayang_ kepala Ji Joon.

KKRRUUUUYYUUKKK #anggapajasuaraperut

"Aih, aku lapar. Kkaja aku teraktir. Sebagai permintaan maaf karena merusak kencan kalian. Kkaja kkaja...!"

#SKIP TIME#

Mobil Donghae kini melaju cepat di tengah jalan yang lumayan lenggang di kota Seoul. Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi menatap keluar jendela, kini berbalik menatap Donghae yang sedang serius menyetir mobil.

"Kau terlihat akrab dengan yeoja tadi."

"Tentu saja. Kami sudah lama saling kenal dan akhirnya bertemu kembali. Itu mengejutkan...!"

"Bahkan kau men-cueki-ku."

"Eh? Bukan maksudku untuk seperti itu. Kau tahu, tadi seperti nostalgia."

"Aku tidak suka kau seperti itu padaku."

"Cemburu eoh?"

"Ani."

"Aiggooo, Hyukie manisku cemburu...!"

"Aniya...! aku tidak cemb.. Hae awass...!"

CKIIIIITTT

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE?

.

.

.

Mianhaeyo kalo chap ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya. Author bnar2 lagi malas ngetik FF #pout. Wahh, ternyata banyak jga yang anti snsd. Add author dong... "Eka Sunu Pangastuti"

Author bukan memaksa kalian untuk me-review. Tapi usahakanlah untuk me-review. Untuk siderdeul di luar sana, mohon kerja samanya ne. Smakin banyak review author semakin senang.

Untuk chapter ini, mean to review? Karena satu review pun itu sebagai penyemangat saya buat lanjutin FF ini dan juga nyawa buat FF ini. GOMAWOYO ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Cast : - Lee Hyuk Jae (Eunhyuk)

Lee Donghae

And other

Desclaimer : Mereka semua milik YME dan orang tua mereka. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Eunhyuk hanya milik Donghae dan Donghae hanya milik Eunhyuk... XD

Genre : Romance, yg pasti ini YAOI

Rated : M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Author : Eka Cloudly

p/s : Ini FF berchapter pertamaku. Mian kalau tidak memuaskan ^_^. DLDR. GS untuk para eomma. Mian kalau alurnya kecepetan. Mian juga kalo banyak typos... T.T

ada yang nanya, yeoja itu emang cri2 author? Jawabannya iya. Cuma rambutnya beda. Kalo rambut author berombak. #ga penting banget. Langsung ke cerita aja okeh...

#The Nerd Boy#

CIIIITTT

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk bingung. Bagaimana bisa Eunhyuk berteriak awas padahal jalan sesepi ini?

"Ada apa? Tidak ada kendaraan lain."

"Kau, tunggu disini."

Eunhyuk segera keluar dari mobil Donghae, selang beberapa detik dia kembali dengan seekor anjing berbulu coklat caramel di gendongannya.

"Kau tidak melihat dia? Bukan kah dia lucu? Tapi spertinya tulangnya patah. Ayo kita bawa ke dokter!"

"Jadi anjing ini yang kau teriakkan tadi? Mana ada dokter buka malam-malam begini!?"

"Ayolah, demi aku dan anjing ini." Ucap Eunhyuk memelas sambil menunjukkan puppy eyes-nya.

"Arrggh, jangan perlihatkan wajah seperti itu. Baiklah-baiklah, kita akan cari dokter hewan."

"Horee! Ehm, karena bulumu berwarna coklat, akan ku beri nama chocho!"

"Chocho?"

"Ne, wae? Kau tidak suka?"

"Ani, bukan seperti itu."

"Ya sudah cepat kita pergi. Mau sampai kapan kita disini?!"

"YA! Tidak usah marah-marah. Nanti manismu hilang."

"Ish, ayo cepat! Kau mau bikin dia tambah tersiksa?!"

"Ne ne..."

#berlama-lama kemudian#

"Sudahku bilang tutup. Sekarang kita malah tersesat. Ini sudah terlalu larut Hyukie."

"Mianhae..."

"Lebih baik kita cari penginapan. Besok pagi baru kita pulang."

"Tapi besok kita sekolah."

"Besok hari minggu Hyukie."

"Ah baiklah, ayo kita cari penginapan...!"

KRRUUYUUUKK

"Aku lapar Hae..."

"Tapi tadi kita sudah makan."

"Tapi aku masih lapar..."

"Ah, itu ada kios ramyun. Kita makan disana saja."

Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil Donghae dan meninggalkan Chocho sendirian di dalam mobil. Sesampainya di dalam kios itu, Donghae langsung memesan 2 mangkok ramyun special. Dan tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Eunhyuk sudah manghabiskan jatahnya..

"Ahh, aku kenyang sekali."

"Kkaja kita cari penginapan sebelum malam."

Eunhyk membuka pintu mobil Donghae dan duduk dikursinya sambil menggendong Chocho.

"Kyaaaaa...!"

"Ada apa?!"

"Dia pipis di bajuku."

Donghae sgera melepas bajunya dan memberikan pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang melihat Donghae hanya bisa menatap donghae dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Kau menyuruhku melap sisa pipis Chocho di bajuku? Tidak bisa ,yang ada baju mu juga akan kotor."

"Bukan itu maksudku Hyukie! Ganti bajumu dengan bajuku. Aku tidak usah pakai baju."

"Nanti kau flu."

"Tidak usah banyak ngomong. Pakai saja."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Pakai hyukie, sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"Ne ne..."

#Keesokan paginya setelah HaeHyuk sampai di rumah#

"Dari mana saja kalian? Kenapa baru pulang sekarang?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Kami kemarin tersesat eomma. Jadi kita pulang sekarang."

"Ah, karena kalian sudah pulang, jadi inilah saatnya Eomma dan Appa pergi!"

"Mau kemana eomma?"

"Kau tidak ingat? Hari ini hari pernikahan eomma dan appa. Jadi eomma dan appa mengambil cuti 1 minngu dan liburan ke pulau Jeju...!"

"Aku mau ikut eomma..."

"Tidak bisa, kau tetap disini bersama Donghae."

"Aku mau ikuuuuuutt..."

"Andweyo! Hanny ayo kita berangkat!"

"Ne chagiya! Hyukie, jaga rumah baik-baik ne. Appa pasti kembali."

"Hyukie-ya, sudahlah biarkan appa dan eommamu bersenang-senang sebentar. Dan kita juga bisa bersenang-senang tentunya."

"Dasar pervert! Aku mau mandi."

"Biar ku mandikan Hyukie!"

"Andweeeee...!"

TING TONG

"Siapa sih pagi-pagi sudah datang."

"Donghae ya! Cepat buka pintu!"

"Song Young? Knp kau disini?"

"Aku mau bertamu. Apa tidak boleh?"

"Ehmm, boleh boleh saja. Ayo masuk."

Mereka berdua masuk dan duduk di sofa panjang di ruang tamu.

"Nah aku punya bingkisan untuk mu!"

"Bingkisan apa?"

"Tadaaaa...!"

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja!"

Donghae membuka kotak kecil berwarna biru laut. Dan setelah dibuka, isinya adalah vibrator, cock ring, nipple massage, dll. Karena author ga tau apa aja, jadi pake 'dll' #plakk.

"Apa ini?"

"ya ampun Donghae. Kau tidak tau ini? In sex toy. Dimana pengetahuanmu tentang sex?"

"Aku tidak mau pake ini."

"Tentu saja bukan kau yang pakai. Gunakan ini untuk Hyukie."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Ya sudah, padahal aku sudah carikan ini untukmu. Ehmm,ku lihat Hyukie terlalu kurus. Aku punya obat untuk menambah nafsu makannya. Berikan ini pada minumannya. Tapi jangan sampai dia tau."

"Hmmm, ok..."

"Dimana Hyukie?"

"Dia lagi mandi di kamar."

"Mandi di kamar tidur?!"

"Bukan, di kamarku dan Hyukie ada kamar mandinya."

"Dimana kamarmu?"

"Di lantai dua."

"Baiklah, aku kesana dulu..."

_'obat perangsang sudah aku berikan. Sekarang tinggal menaruh kamera di tempat yang aman. Ya Tuhan, aku berterima kasih kau telah menciptaka Donghae se polos itu. Dan aku akan mendapatkan video NC terbaru. Hahahaha...'_

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE?

.

.

.

Author lua kalo author punya FF. Keasikan liburan sih... #plakk

Kemungkinan chap depan NC. Tapi maap kalo Ncnya ga H.O.T. mianhae mianhae..

Author pengen dong liat reviewnya ada 200. Tapi kalo ga bisa juga ga papa.

Untuk chapter ini, mean to review? Karena satu review pun itu sebagai penyemangat saya buat lanjutin FF ini dan juga nyawa buat FF ini. GOMAWOYO ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Cast : - Lee Hyuk Jae (Eunhyuk)

Lee Donghae

And other

Desclaimer : Mereka semua milik YME dan orang tua mereka. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Eunhyuk hanya milik Donghae dan Donghae hanya milik Eunhyuk... XD

Genre : Romance, yg pasti ini YAOI

Rated : M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Author : Eka Cloudly

p/s : Ini FF berchapter pertamaku. Mian kalau tidak memuaskan ^_^. DLDR. GS untuk para eomma. Mian kalau alurnya kecepetan. Mian juga kalo banyak typos... T.T

#The Nerd Boy#

#saat malam menjelang tidur

"Hyukie, kau mau susu? Kalau mau akan ku buatkan."

"Oke, nanti bawakan ke kamar yah!"

"Ah, ne ne."

Donghae berjalan kearah dapur sendirian. Membuat 2 gelas susu vanila. Tapi ada yang beda. Salah satu dari kedua gelas itu di beri bubuk putih yang di berikan Song Young sebelumnya. Dan seperti yang kita duga, Donghae kita masih mengira kalau itu ada lah penambah nafsu makan. Kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka berdua nanti.

Donghae membawa dua gelas itu ke kamarnya dan kamar Eunhyuk. Donghae memberikan gelas yang sebelumnya sudah dia berikan obat penambah nafsu makan a.k.a obat perangsang kepada Eunhyuk kita yang polos ini.

"Gomawo~"

"Cheonma Hyukie my baby"

BLUSSHH

Tubuh Eunhyuk memanas seketika saat mendengar perkataan Donghae. Tidak biasanya Donghae memanggilnya baby. Dan ini pertama kalinya Donghae memanggilnya baby. Euhyuk menarik selimutnya dan menutui seluruh tubuhnya. Membirakan tubuhnya terbalut selimut tebal itu atau agar Donghae tak melihat wajahnya yang memerah?

Donghae menaiki tempat tidur dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Eunhyuk sambil memeluk Eunhyuk yang saat ini masih terbungkus selimut.

10.30 PM

Ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dari dalam diri Eunhyuk semenjak dia sampai ke alam bawah sadarnya. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya walaupun dia sudah membuka atasan piyamanya, dan yang parah adalah kejantanannya yang ereksi sejak 30menit yang lalu. Nafsu membakar tubuhnya. Dia membutuhkan sentuhan untuk membebaskannya dari penyiksaan ini. Dia tengokkan kepalanya, menatap wajah atau lebih tepatnya bibir Donghae yang seakan mengundangnya dan memaksanya untuk melahap habis-habis bibir itu.

Diusapnya bibir Donghae secara perlahan, tak ingin membangunkannya. Nafsunya tambah melonjak seketika saat dia menyentuh bibir kenyal itu. Mempermainkan jarinya disana. Di dekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Donghae. Menjajarkan bibirnya den bibir tipis milik Donghae, dan dia tempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Donghae. Kini nafsu telah menguasai dirinya, dia tidak peduli Donghae akan bangun atau tidak. Kini dia mulai melahap bibir Donghae dengan rakus. Donghae yang saaat itu tidurnya terganggu, akhirnya membuka matanya dan membelalakkan matanya atas apa yang Eunhyuk lakukan.

Kini Donghae mulai membalas lumatan-lumatan Eunhyuk. Donghae menukar posisinya dengan Eunhyuk sehingga kini Donghae lah yang menindih Eunhyuk. Permainan kini dikuasai oleh Donghae. Di masukkan daging tak bertulang itu kedalam mulut Eunhyuk dan mengajak sang pemilik rumah untuk 'bermain'. Perang lidah kini terjadi.

Tangan Donghae mulai meraba-raba dada Eunhyuk yang saat ini tidak menggunakan penutup. Memainkan tangan nakalnya di nipple Eunhyuk. Memutar, memelintir, bahkan manariknya. Bosan dengan bibir Eunhyuk, Donghaepun berpindah tempak ke leher tanda dan membuat berkepemilikan yang tidak akan hilang selama beberapa hari.

Tangannya kini mulai turun ka bagian ter-private Eunhyuk. Dia memasukkan tangannya kedalam celana Eunhyuk. Meremas dan memparmainkanjarinya di lubang penis Eunhyuk yang sudah basah dari tadi.

Entah sejak kapan, kini tubuh mereka berdua sudah polos. Dan entah sejak kapan juga kini Donghae mempermainkan lidah nya di opening Eunhyuk.

"Engghh... yeahh... seperti itu hae! Ahh, kau membuatku gila! Enghh Ouuhh..."

Dongahe mulai memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam hole ketat Eunhyuk. Menggerakkannya mencari titik terdalam Eunhyuk.

"Akkhh...! disitu Hae. Disitu tepat diisitu. Ahh.. ahh.. ahhh"

Donghae mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam hole Eunhyuk. Dia mempersiakan penisnya tepat di depan opening Eunhyuk. Mengocoknya sebentar, dan mulai memasukkannya. Perlahan demi perlahan, tak ingin membuat Eunhyuk kesakitan. Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya. Sensasinya sangat luar biasa, seakan-akan holenya terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Walaupun dia sudah pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya tetap saja ini sakit.

"Eennghh sa-kit Hae..."

"Tahan ennghh Hyukie. Ennghh, kau sempit sekali"

Setelah perjuangan(?) yang cukup panjang, akhirnya Donghae berhasil memasukkan penisanya seutuhnya di dalam hole Eunhyuk. Donghae mendiamkannya disana agar hole Eunhyuk terbiasa dnagna benda besar dan panjang itu. Sekitar 5menit, barulah Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya. Donghae mulai menggerakan pinggulnya secara perlahan. Menikmati remasan-remasan dari dinding hole Eunhyuk. Semakin saat semakin cepat genjotannya pada hole Eunhyuk dan membuat Eunhyuk bergelinjang(?) nikmat.

"Engghh.. Ahhh.. ouhh.. Yeahh... faster hae, faster... ahh,, ahh"

"As your wish baby"

"Akkhh, disana yah, disana lagi.. ahh.. ahh.. fasterhh, harderhh.. engghh... deepher... ahhh.. ahh"

"Sedikit lagi hae.. ahh..ahh akuhh engghh.. samhh paihh.."

Eunhyuk mengeluarkan lahar putihnya. Donghae mendiamkan penisnya di dalam hole Eunhyuk, menikmati remasan-remasan dari dinding hole Eunhyuk yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Tak lama setelah itu, Donghae juba mengeluarkan benih-benih spermanya ke dalam tubuh Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mulai memejamkan matanya dan mulai pergi ke dunia mimpnya. Begitu juga Donghae yang membiarkan penisnya tetap di dalam hole Eunhyuk.

#Di lain sisi

"apa mereka sudah melakukannya?" tanya Song Young sambil membolak-balikkan lembar demi lembar halaman majalh yadong miliknya.

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE

.

.

.

Yak, NC gagal ala author -_-". Udah author bilangkan, pasti jadinya ga memuaskan... #lempar laptop

Target author buat chapter ini 250 reviews. Mianhae jika author banyak maunya, mainhae mianhae...!

Untuk chapter ini, mean to review? Karena satu review pun itu sebagai penyemangat saya buat lanjutin FF ini dan juga nyawa buat FF ini. GOMAWOYO ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Cast : - Lee Hyuk Jae (Eunhyuk)

Lee Donghae

And other

Desclaimer : Mereka semua milik YME dan orang tua mereka. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Eunhyuk hanya milik Donghae dan Donghae hanya milik Eunhyuk... XD

Genre : Romance, yg pasti ini YAOI

Rated : M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Author : Eka Cloudly

p/s : Ini FF berchapter pertamaku. Mian kalau tidak memuaskan ^_^. DLDR. GS untuk para eomma. Mian kalau alurnya kecepetan. Mian juga kalo banyak typos... T.T

#The Nerd Boy#

#Author POV

Benang-benang matahari memulai menyelip di antara kedua pasang kelopak mata Eunhyuk yang masih mengatup rapat. Merasa tidurnya terganggu, Eunhyuk segara mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu. Seluruh badannya terasa nyeri karena kegiatan yang semalam ia lakukan dengan Donghae.

"Akh, kenapa badanku sakit semua?" dia memutar kembali semua memorinya, namun hasilnya nihil! Dia menyibak selimutnya dan terpampanglah tubuh nekdnya yang dipenuhi bercak merah keunguan yang tidak akan hilang selama beberapa hari. Dia membelalakkan matanya dengan apa yang dia liat. Walaupun ini bukan yang pertama baginya, tapi dia tidak sadar sama sekali saat melakukan hal 'itu' tadi malam.

"Kau sudah bangun chagi?" ucap Donghae yang baru masuk ke kamar sambil membawa segelas susu hangat. Tapi tampaknya dia lupa dengan obat itu. Jadi dia tidak menaruhnya ke dalam susu itu.

"Ini, minumlah. Aku tau kau masih capek." Eunhyuk segera mangambil segelas susu itu dan meminumnnya hingga habis kedasar.

"Kau mau sekolah atau tak masuk dulu? Kalau tidak aku akan memberi ijin sama wali kelasmu."

"Sebaiknya tidak dulu Hae-ah. Badanku sakit semua."

"Istirahatlah. Aku akan membuatkanmu nasi goreng untuk sarapan" ucap Donghae sambil mencium kening Eunhyuk lembut.

#SKIP#

Setelah dengan susah payah menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk mandi kini wajah seorang Hyuk Jae lebih cerah apalagi sakit di tubuhnya mulai mereda.

"Ah, kenapa umma meninggalkan rumah dengan kondisi berantakan seperti ini? Aku harus membereskannya. Aigooo.. pasti akan tambah capek lagi."

Eunhyuk memulai membereskan rumahnya yang bagaikan kapal pecah ini. Sungguh, jika ada Donghae, dia akan menyuruhnya untuk membereskan semua ini. Snack berhamburan dimana-mana. Bantal kursi yang seharunya di tempatnya malah ada di atas TV. TV yang masih meyala. Tumpahan kopi di lantai dan menyebabkan semut-semut kecil berwarna hitam mengerubungi. Dan lain-lain yang menyebabkan rumah ini tidak pantas di sebut dengan kata RUMAH.

Jelang satu jam Eunhyuk berhasil membereskan ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, ruang makan dan dapur keluarga Lee itu.

Dan kini yang tersisa adalah kamarnya yang masih berantakan mengingat kamar orang tuanya di kunci dan kuncinya entah ada dimana. Di bereskannya kamar itu. Bau amis sperma masih bsa tercium dengan jelas, dan itu tidak membuat Eunhyuk nyaman. Kini dia mulai membersihkan debu-debu yang ada di kamarnya. Ketika membersihkan debu diatas lemari pakaiannya dia melihat sebuah handycamp dan segera mengambilnya.

Terlihat nama yang tertulis di handy camp itu dangan nama 'Song Young'. Eunhyuk yang mulai curiga, segera mengotak-atik handy camp itu. Dan apa yang dia liat? Video yadong yang dia lakukan dengan Donghae semalam.

"Ya Tuhan, yeoja itu benar-benar..." ucap Eunhyuk dengan wajah memerah. Bagaimana tidak, setiap ekspresinya dan deahnya terlihat dan terdengar jelas dalam rekaman ini. Begitu juga erangan-erangan seorang Lee Donghae yang membuat libidonya meningkat.

TING TONG

Eunhyuk segera berlari ke bawah dan membuka pintu hingga terpampanlah wajah Song Young yang memberikan senyum termanisnya yang di balas tatapan polos nan lugu dari Lee Hyuk Jae.

"Ada apa kau kesini?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertamu." Ucap Song Young dan langsung melangkahnkan kakinya masuk. Dia langkahkan kakinya untuk menaiki satu persatu anak tangga itu.

"Buat apa ke atas?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kamarmu dan Donghae."

"Aku tidak yakin. Apa kau mau mengambil handycampmu yang kau taruh di atas lemari hey yeoja YADONG."

JJDDEEEERRR

Song Young segera membalikka tubuhnya den berlari kepada Eunhyuk.

"K-k-kau telah m-m-mengetahuinya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tak sebodoh yang kau pikirkan."

"Ku mohon jangan katakan pada Donghae. Dia bisa mencincangku."

"Emmhh, bagaimana yah?"

"Ku-kumohon~"

"Baiklah, tapi ada satu syarat."

"Apa itu syaratnya?"

"Kau harus..."

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE?

.

.

.

Semakin hari semakin GJ aja ni FF #elus dada Donghae #dipotong Eunhyuk

Mianhae readers deul, FF ini lama postnya. Author udah mulai les utuk menempuh ujian kelulusan SMP yang smakin hari smakin mendekat dan mengancam kehidupan author #apadah

Waktu author udah mulai menipis. Pulang sekolah langsung les mana pulangnya maghrib lagi #malah curcol. Okeh nyiiiip, jadi author minta maap sebesar besarnya ne.

Author lagi galau. Galau dengan YHM (yoonhae moment) yag di buat si ikan pas Smtown INA kmaren. Gmn dengan kammmuuuuuccchhh? Mohon di jwb neh. Dah cukup sampe disini ajah.

Untuk chapter ini, mean to review? Karena satu review pun itu sebagai penyemangat saya buat lanjutin FF ini dan juga nyawa buat FF ini. GOMAWOYO ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

Cast : - Lee Hyuk Jae (Eunhyuk)

Lee Donghae

And other

Desclaimer : Mereka semua milik YME dan orang tua mereka. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Eunhyuk hanya milik Donghae dan Donghae hanya milik Eunhyuk... XD

Genre : Romance, yg pasti ini YAOI

Rated : M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Author : Eka Cloudly

p/s : Ini FF berchapter pertamaku. Mian kalau tidak memuaskan ^_^. DLDR. GS untuk para eomma. Mian kalau alurnya kecepetan. Mian juga kalo banyak typos... T.T

Disini ceritanya Song Young lebih tua setahun dari HaeHyuk yah~~

#The Nerd Boy#

"Kau cantik, bodymu juga bagus~"

"A-apa m-maksudmu?"

"Hmm, sepertinya aku masih menyimpan barangnya. Tunggulah disini, aku mau mengambil barangnya dulu."

Eunhyuk meninggalkan Song Young sendiri. Pikirannya berantakan. Bisa-bisanya video itu terbongkar. Dan sekarang dia keringat dingin sendiri. Sekarang dia takut dengan Eunhyuk. Saat ini Eunhyuk jauh dari kata polos yg dia kira.

TAP TAP TAP

Suara langkah kaki Eunhyuk semakin mendekat. Dan Song Young semakin menundukkan kepalanya, semakin dalam dan semakin dalam lagi. Ketakutan menggerayangi tubuhnya saat ini. Kini Eunhyuk sudah tepat di depan tubuhnya. Tangan Eunhyuk terjulur menyentuh dagu Song Young dan mengangkatnya. Kini kepalanya sudah benar-benar terangkat, dan matanya membulat melihat apa yang Eunhyuk bawa.

"Untuk apa itu?"

"Ini baju maid yang aku pakai waktu festival sekolah tahun lalu."

"Kenapa baju wanita?"

"Aku di paksa."

"Lalu kenapa kau bawa kemari?"

"Tentu saja untuk dipakaikan di tubuhmu."

"Hah!?"

"Kau harus menjadi maidku selama satu minggu. Kau harus mencuci, memasak, membersihkan sumah sperti yg dilkukan maid-maid biasanya."

"Mwo!? Aku tidak mau!"

"Oh, begitu. Sepertinya aku masih punya pulsa untuk menelfon Hae."

"Tapi aku harus kuliah Hyukie."

"Hey noona yadong, aku tidak peduli kau mau kuliah atau mau kawin ama Yesung Super Junior#eh?# aku juga tak peduli. Kau mau jadi maidku atau akan kubilang pada Hae?"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau skripsiku tidak selesai?"

"Hay noona, apa otak mu tak di pakai? Kau bisa mengerjakan skripsimu selama kau menjadi maidku."

"Tapi-"

"Jika masih membangkang lagi akan ku telfon Hae sekarang juga!"

"A-ani ani, kemarikan bajunya."

Eunhyu memberikan bajunya kepada Song Young dan menyuruhnya segera mengganti bajunya di kamar mandi. Kemenangan ada di tangannya eoh?

Song Young sudah keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan baju maidnya. Rasanya Eunhyuk ingin tertawa keras-keras melihat ekspresi Song Young.

"Baiklah, aku masih lapar. Buatkan aku bulgogi."

"Ne~"

Song Young melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Dia buka lemari es. Mencoba mencari daging di dalamnya. Tapi dia tidak menemukan barang seseratpun. Dia segera berjalan ke ruang keluarga dan berdiri di hadapan Eunhyuk yang sedang menonton TV.

"Yak noona! Kau menghalangiku."

"Tak ada daging."

"Ya beli lah."

"Dengan baju seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aigooo, aku bisa dicap orang gila seperti ini. Aku ma ganti baju dulu."

"Aa~" ucap Eunhyuk sambil memutar-mutarkan Hpnya.

"Aisshh, baiklah. Mana uangnya?"

"Pakai uangmu."

"Yak! Kau mau memerasku eoh?"

"Hay noona yadong, aku masih seorang siswa yang belum punya penghasilan. Sedangkan kau, aku yakin kau sudah kerja sambilan. Atau, mau ku telfon Hae?"

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Hyuk."

Song Young mengambil mantelyadan segera memakainya. Sungguh, dia malu memakai pakaian ini mengingat umurnya yang bisa di bilang bukan anak-anak lagi. Apa lagi dengan bando maid yang ada di kepalanya. Jika saja video itu tidak ketahuan, pasti dia sekarang sedang melihat koleksi hetainya yang menumpik di laptopnya. Pasti dia sudah berburu video yaoidari you tube. Atau tidak dia kan bersantai di balkon apartemennya. Tapi dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padanya. Poor Song Young~~

Selama perjalanan ke minimarket terdekat, para pejalan kaki menertawainya. Bahkan ada yg mengambil fotonya, juga ada yg meminta foto bersama.

'_Oh Tuhan, jika Hyukie bukan namjachingu Hae, sudah ku kuliti dia.'_

Song Young segera kembali ke rumah Eunhyuk setelah mendapatkan daging serta bumbu-bumbu untuk membuat bulgogi. Uang jajannya untuk minggu ini tinggal setengah. Adahal sudah dia perhitungkan untuk memakai uang itu. Bahkan untuk makan saja dia bela-belakan maagnya kambuh karena makan mie instan. Apa lagi ini tanggal tua, ini benar-benar menyiksanya.

Song Young segera masuk ke rumah Hyukie dan disambut senyuman manis dari Eunhyuk. Tapi tidak dia balas senyuman itu. Sepertinya dia benar-benar kesal dengan Eunhyuk saat ini. Bahkan saat Eunhyuk mengajaknya makan dia hanya menggeleng. Lebih memilih untuk menonton drama.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Tiba-tiba saja puntu rumah Eunhyuk du buka oleh seseorang.

"Aku pulaaaanng~~"

"Hae, kenapa kau sudah pulang?" tanye Eunhyuk bingung.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, jadi aku membolos. Eh? Song Young, untuk apakau disini? Bahak menggunakan baju aneh itu."

"Tanyakan saja pada namjachingumu yang menakutkan itu."

Donghae menatap Hyuk dengan tatapan bertanya. Dan akhirnya hyuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi, tapi dia tak menceritakan tentang video itu.

"Jinja? Jadi aku bisa menyuruhnya melakukan apa saja? Wow, itu hebat!"

"Yah, seperti itulah." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum.

"Apa aku juga bisa menyuruhnya mengerjakan PR?"

"Tantu saja boleh."

"MWO!?" teriak Song Young tidak terima.

"Ada apa? Tidak terima eoh?" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menunjukkan evil smirk-nya.

"A-ani, mana Prnya?"

"Woohhooo, aku punya PR lima puluh soal fisika. Akhirnya aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengerjakannya."

"Aisshh, kalian berdua membuatku gila saja!"

"Hyukie chagi!"

"Ne?"

"Cepat ganti bajumu. Ayo kita jalan-jalan. Tinggalkan ahjumma tua ini sendiri di rumah. Huahaha~"

"Jinja? Ide yang bagus. Aku ganti baju dulu."

"Mau aku bantu menggantikan bajumu?"

"Dasar ikan mesuuuumm...!" teriak Hyukie sambil melempar bantal kursi ke wajah Hae.

'_Oh Tuhan, waktu satu minggu itu sangat lama. Aku butuh Doraemon saat ini untuk mempercepat waktu TT_TT' _keluh Song Young dalam hati.

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE?

.

.

.

Udah lama author ga update ni epep. Jangan timpukin author. Mending lemparin bang yeye aja biar saya kawin sama dia #eh?

Author harap chapter yg sekarang banyak yg ripiew. Yg mau chap depan eNCeh, ripiew okeh~~

Untuk chapter ini, mean to review? Karena satu review pun itu sebagai penyemangat saya buat lanjutin FF ini dan juga nyawa buat FF ini. GOMAWOYO ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

Cast : - Lee Hyuk Jae (Eunhyuk)

Lee Donghae

And other

Desclaimer : Mereka semua milik YME dan orang tua mereka. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Eunhyuk hanya milik Donghae dan Donghae hanya milik Eunhyuk... XD

Genre : Romance, yg pasti ini YAOI

Rated : M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Author : Eka Cloudly

p/s : Ini FF berchapter pertamaku. Mian kalau tidak memuaskan ^_^. DLDR. GS untuk para eomma. Mian kalau alurnya kecepetan. Mian juga kalo banyak typos... T.T

* * *

#The Nerd Boy#

Author POV

Kini mereka berdua-HaeHyuk- sedang berbaring berdua di tempat tidur mereka. Dengan posisi Donghae yang memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang.

"Hyukie~~"

Mendengar namanya yang di sebut oleh Donghae, Eunhyuk segera membalik tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke Donghae.

Donghae perlahan mengeliminasi jarak wajahnya dengan Eunhyuk membuat Hyukie dapat merasakan deru nafas Donghae yang begitu maskulin membuatnya menutup matanya

Donghae mulai melumat bibir manis Eunhyuk dengan lembut, perlahan ciuman itu menjadi panas kala Donghae memasukkan lidahnya untuk mengeksplorasi gua hangat Hyukie.

"enghh...hmphhh..." desah Hyuk sambil mengalungkan lengannya di leher Donghae dan menarik Donghae lebih mendekat padanya, sedangkan tangan Donghae tak tinggal diam perlahan ia menyusupkan tangannya untuk mengelus punggung halus Hyuk.

"hah...hah..." deru nafas Eunhyuk memburu saat Donghae melepas ciuman penuh gairah mereka

Donghae mulai melucuti semua baju Eunhyuk dan celananya. Ia mulai merasa sesak di bagian bawahnya yang sudah menegang sejak berciuman panas dengan Eunhyuk tadi. Kini keduanya sama-sama telah full naked. Eunhyuk yang melihat penis Donghae yang sudah menegangpun bertambah merah

Donghae menyeringai menatap Hyuk yang melihat ke arah penisnya yang lebih besar dua kali lipat dari Hyuk, kembali Donghae menindih Eunhyuk, ia mulai menjilati leher putih Eunhyuk yang masih ada bekas kissmark yang belum hilang disana.

Mengecup, menjilat lalu menghisap itulah yang di kerjakan bibir Donghae pada leher dan bahu Eunhyuk, sedangkan Hyuk hanya menengadahkan kepalanya sambil meremas rambut Donghae dengan gemas membuat libido Donghae semakin naik

"ahh...haeeehh~ohh.." desah Hyuk membuat Donghae semakin bernafsu mengerjai namja pemilik bibir cherry itu.

kini Donghae berpindah ke arah nipple Hyuk yang belum terjamah sedikitpun, dengan gemas Donghae menghisap nipple Hyuk dengan kuat membuat Hyuk menggeliat

"ohh~haeeehhh..mmnhh~ah.."

"mendesahlah terus chagi, desahkan namaku" bisik Donghae seduktif. Bosan dengan nipple kanan Hyuk kini Donghae berpindah ke nipple kiri Eunhyuk, ia sedikit menurunkan pinggulnya dan menggesek-gesekan penisnya membuatnya dan Hyuk mendesah nikmat.

karena Donghae sibuk dengan nipplenya dan perut ratanya yang di beri kissmark, kini Eunhyuklah yang menggesek-gesekan penisnya pada Donghae sambil melingkari pinggang Donghae dengan kakinya

"ahhh..Hyuukkiiieeehh.." desah Donghae saat Eunhyuk semakin menekan penisnya. Dengan frustasi Donghae menurunkan sedikit tubuhnya dan langsung melahap penis imut Eunhyuk yang memerah dan sedikit mengeluarkan precum di lubangnya

"ohh..yess..haeeehh~ah! Ah! Fasterhh~damn! haehhh~deeperr~ahhh~ngghh" desah Eunhyuk membuat Donghae semakin kuat menghisap penis Hyuk dan semakin cepat memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, sampai Hyuk merasa ia akan cum

"ohhh~ngghh~Haaeeehh~akuhh-ahhh" teriak Eunhyuk penuh kenikmatan

cairannya langsung di telan oleh Donghae, sedikit menetes disudut bibirnya. Eunhyuk yang melihat pemandangan itu mau tak mau langsung bangkit dan menindih Donghae, ia langsung bangkit melumat bibir Donghae dengan ganas. Donghae yang sempat terkejut langsung menyeringai, ia membiarkan Hyuk untuk memanjakannya

tangan Hyuk yang nakal langsung mengelus penis Hae yang sudah sangat keras

"ahhh~"

Hyuk menyeringai dalam aksinya melumat bibir Donghae. Tangannya mulai melakukan handjob membuat Donghae mendesah dan menggeliang nikmat. Tangan Donghae tak tinggal diam, ia meremas bongkahan pantat bulat Hyuk membuat Hyuk semakin bernafsu, Eunhyuk mulai menjilati penis Donghae sedikit menggodanya dengan menggigit kecil testisnya lalu menekan lubang penis Donghae dengan ujung lidahnya

"ohh~masukanhh ke dalam mulutmuuhh chagii~aghh" desah Donghae sambil menuntun kepala Eunhyuk agar mengulum penisnya. Eunhyuk menuruti perintah Donghae, ia langsung menghisap kuat penis Donghae sedangkan tangan Donghae mulai mengusap hole Donghae membuat Hyuk mendesah dalam kulumannya pada penis Donghae. Ia jadi tak berkonsentrasi dalam pekerjaannya memaju-mundurkan kepalanya

Donghae perlahan mulai memasukkan jari telunjuknya pada hole Eunhyuk

"akkhhh..." rintih Eunhyuk sambil melepaskan mulutnya dari penis Donghae

perlahan Donghae memasukkan kembali kedua jari tengah dan jari manisnya membuat Hyuk berteriak kesakitan. Tangannya yang lain menganggur mulai ia pakai untuk memilin nipple Hyuk yang mulai menegang lagi. Setelah memastikan hole Hyuk sudah tak setegang tadi, Donghae mulai menggerakkan ke-tiga jarinya untuk mencari sweatspot Eunhyuk

"ahh~disanahh haeehh~morehhh~" desah Hyuk membuat Donghae menyeringai, ia mengeluarkan jarinya pada Hyuk dan membuat Hyuk terlentang, ia langsung menggesek-gesekan penisnya pada hole Eunhyuk yang berkedut-kedut

Jlebb

"AHHH.." teriak Hyuk sambil meneteskan air matanya

"ssttt...tenanglah..chhaggiihh" bisik Donghae sambil menahan desahannya karena merasa penisnya diremas oleh lubang Eunhyuk

"move, haee.." ucap Hyuk sambil mengalungkan lengannya pada Donghae

Donghae mulai memaju-mundurkan penisnya dengan pelan

"ahhh~hhaeehh~fasterrhh~" desah Hyuk membuat Donghae menambah kecepatannya, ia menggenjot lubang anal Eunhyuk dengan brutal. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, Donghae mulai memilin nipple Eunhyuk sedangkan bibir ia gunakan untuk menambah kissmark di paha halus Eunhyuk yang memeluk pinggangnya

"ahhh~hhyyuukkhh~so tight baby~ukkhhh~kau nikmathh sekaliihh chagi~sshhh~fuckk! Ini sangat enakkhh~" racau Donghae sambil terus menggenjot lubang ketat Eunhyuk dengan cepat

"ahhh~Haaeehh akuuhh cum~" desah Eunhyuk saat ia cum untuk yang kedua kalinya sedangkan Donghae yang belum cum mempercepat genjotannya membuat Hyuk tersentak-sentak

"AKHHH~" desah Donghae saat ia mengeluarkan spermanya, ia menindih Eunhyuk yang sedang mengatur nafasnya

"again baby, kita ubah posisi" gumam Donghae pelan sambil membuat Hyuk menungging dihadapannya, Donghae menelan ludah saat dihadapannya kini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas hole ketat Eunhyuk yang masih terisi juniornya dengan cairan putih kentalnya yang menetes ke paha mulus penuh kissmarknya, Donghae menjilat cairan putihnya yang menetes itu membuat Eunhyuk geli

Hyuk yang sudah tak tahan menggerakkan pinggulnya kebelakang membuat penis Donghae memasukinya lebih dalam

"ahhh~" desah Eunhyuk sambil memejamkan matanya

"dasar naughty baby, sudah mulai nakal eoh?" seru Donghae sambil menampar pantat kenyal Eunhyuk

"ahhh~Donghaaeehh fuck me please~"

"as your wish baby.." ucap Donghae sambil menyeringai, ia mulai menggenjot Eunhyuk dengan brutal

"ohhh~hhhaeeeehhh~fasterhh~masukkan lebih dalam..hhh~ahh~ahh!" dengan desahan Hyuk yang seperti itu membuat Donghae semakin menenggelamkan penisnya sampai dalam sehingga membuat batang penisnya masuk semua

"ah~ah~ah~ah~fuck! hyuukhh! So damn you~ini enakhh~" racau Donghae mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor sambil memberi kissmark pada punggung Eunhyuk

"ahh~haeehh..akhuu mau~aahhh"

"bersama Hyuukkiieehh~" Donghae semakin brutal menggenjot lubang ketat Eunhyuk membuat Hyuk tak sanggup mengikuti gerakan pinggul Donghae

"AAHHHH~" teriak keduanya saat cum mereka datang . . . . .

Donghae menjatuh kan badannya ke atas Eunhyuk. Melihat kekasihnya yang meringis kesakitan, di segera memindahkan tubuhnya ke samping Eunhyuk. Dipeluknya tubuh ramping Eunhyuk dari belakang, menyesapi harum strobery yang menyeruak dari leher Eunhyuk.

"Hyyukkieeh~~"

"Hmmm..."

"Aku mau lagi~"

"Ani Hae, aku capek."

"Tapi-"

"Ani, aku tidak mau."

"Tapi aku mau~~" ucap Hae sambil menjilat leher Eunhyuk.

"Aakkhh...!"

* * *

#Di lain tempat

Song Young yang masih sibuk dengan PR Donghae yang sedari tadi belum selesai hanya bisa terus menahan tisu yang kini telah berubah warna menjadi merah karena ulah HaeHyuk.

"Bisa-bisanya mereka. Apa mereka tidak mengingat kalau aku masih disini?!" ucap Song Young sambil mengganti tissu-nya

Sepertinya hari ini memang hari sialnya. Poor Song Young~~

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE

.

.

.

Untuk bagian NC di FF part ini bukan karya saya. Karena mengingat kalo NC yang kemarin itu benar-benar gagal, akhirnya saya minta tolong pada oppa saya. Jadi NC ini diambil dari salah satu FF oppa saya dan yang pasti dengan persetujuannya dong~~. Istilahnya ni FF re-up dari FFnya hanya saja di ganti tokohnya~~. Mohon maaf jika ada nama tokoh yang salah ^_^

Okeh, bagaimana NCnya?

Untuk chapter ini, mean to review? Karena satu review pun itu sebagai penyemangat saya buat lanjutin FF ini dan juga nyawa buat FF ini. GOMAWOYO ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

Judul : The Nerd Boy

Cast : - Lee Hyuk Jae (Eunhyuk)

Lee Donghae

And other

Desclaimer : Mereka semua milik YME dan orang tua mereka. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Eunhyuk hanya milik Donghae dan Donghae hanya milik Eunhyuk... XD

Genre : Romance, yg pasti ini YAOI

Rated : M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Author : Eka Cloudly

p/s : Ini FF berchapter pertamaku. Mian kalau tidak memuaskan ^_^. DLDR. GS untuk para eomma. Mian kalau alurnya kecepetan. Mian juga kalo banyak typos... T.T

#THE NERD BOY#

Author POV

"Aiishh Hyukie, kenapa soal ini susah di mengerti !" teriak Donghae sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Siapa suruh kemarin kau tertidur di kelas. Hae, ujian sekolah tinggal 2hari lagi dan kau tidak bisa mengerjakan soal segampang ini? Hae bagaimana ka-"

"Poppo~"

"Hae!"

"Poppo poppo poppo poppo poppo poppo poppo poppo poppo poppo poppo poppo poppo poppo poppo poppo po-"

CHUUUP~

Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya setelah mengecup bibir milik namjachingu nya itu. Wajahnya terasa panas. Semburat merah mulai bermunculan di pipinya.

"Aku mau lagi Hyukie~"

"Hae! Sudahlah kita belajar~"

"Hyukie jahat!" #kok appa jadi manja sih? -_-# ucap Donghae sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya-dan Hyukie.

"Hae, bukan begitu maksudku. Mengerti sedikit. Lusa kita ujian dan kita harus menyiapkannya." Ujar Eunhyuk sambil memeluk Hae dari belakang. Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap mata Eunhyuk dalam. Deruan nafas hangat Donghae seakan membelai wajah cantik Eunhyuk. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat lagi hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Donghae mengubah posisinya sehingga sekarang dia berada di atas Eunhyuk. Dilumatnya bibir Eunhyuk secara perlahan membuat Eunhyuk mulai terbawa dengan permainannya. Eunhyuk mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Donghae. Ciuman itu semakin liar, panas, dan bergairah. Suara kecipak saliva terdengar di ruangan itu.

"Hyukieeee! Haeeee! Makanannya sudah siap! Ayo turun!"

Suara melengking itu menyadarkan dua insang yang sedang memadu kasih ini. Membuat ciuman panas mereka terlepas.

"Shit! Kenapa umma mu mengganggu sekali Hyukie?"

"Ahh, aku lapar. Ayo turun!" ucap Hyuk sambil menarik tangan Hae tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Hae yang sebelumnya. Sedangkan si namja mesum itu? Hanya bisa mengumpat di belakang Eunhyuk.

"Woohoo! Umma masak apa malam ini?" tanya Eunhyuk sembil mengecup kilat pipi sang umma yang tetap saja mulus.

"Umma masak japche dan udang goreng tepung chagi. Eh Hae? Kenapa wajahmu frustasi sekali? Tanya Heechul kebingungan.

"Gwenchana ahjumma~" ucap Hae lemas.

"Dimana appa?" tanya Hyuk sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Appa-mu pulang malam lagi. Hufftt, akhir-akhir ini dia sering pulang malam. Aku jadi khawatir padanya."

"Aigo umma, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Cepat makan makananmu sebelum dingin."

"Ne chagia~" ucap Heechul sambil mengacak rambut Hyuk.

#In the Bed When HaeHyuk Want To Sleep#

Donghae memeluk Hyuk dari belakang sambil menyesap wangi stroberi yang menyeruak dari tengkuk Hyuk. Sedangkan Eunhyuk mengusap-usap tangan Hae yang melingkar di pinggang-nya.

"Hyukie~" desah Hae di telinga Eunhyuk.

"Hmm?" Balas Hyuk sambil merasakan sensasi geli yang dia raakan di telinganya.

"Kau tau?"

"Apa Hae? Katakan saja."

"Aku belum puas hanya dengan menciummu seperti tadi."

'_Oh Tuhan, mati aku.'_ Ucap Eunhyuk di dalam hati.

Dan pasti readers udah pada tau dng apa yang akan di lakukan si ikan sama Eunhyuk~ #toel2

#Skip

Sinar matahari yang masuk dari luar jendela tetap keukeuh untuk membangunkan kedua insang yang masih tertidur dengan hanya terlapisi sehelai selimut. Pakaian mereka tersebar dimana-mana. Bau anyir sperma dapat tercium jelas di ruangan ini.

"Euungg~" merasa tidurnya terganggu, Eunhyuk segera membuka matanya membiasakan diri dengan cahaya sang surya yang menyinari dunia #eh?. Matanya beralih pandang kepada namja berwajah mirip ikan #author di bakar Hae# yang masih tertidur nyenyak di sampingnya. Seulas senyum tipis terlihat di wajahnya. Matanya menunjukkan betapa bahagianya seorang Lee Hyukjae ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kita akan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Saranghae Lee Donghae." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengecup bibir Donghae kilat.

"Hae bangun, sudah pagi."

"Enggh, aku masih mengantuk Hyukie."

"Hae~"

"Ayolah, ini hari liburkan chagi. Biarkan aku tidur lebih lama. Padahal tadi aku sedang bermimpi kalau kita sedang berada di pelaminan dan saling mengucapkan janji." Ucap Donghae lalu memeluk tubuh ramping Eunhyuk di dalam dekapan hangatnya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk? Wajahnya merah padam. Senyum bahagia terlihat lagi di wajah cantiknya.

'_Entahlah Hae, aku takut jika umma dan appa tidak menyetujui hubungan kita. Aku takut jika kita nantinya akan berpisah. Aku takut Hae, aku takut.'_

.

.

.

TBC/END

.

.

.

Ahh, udah lama author ga lanjut ni FF. Bnyak masalah. Ditambah lagi masalah Hyukie umma yang baru-baru ini. Kasian Hyukie di pojokin terus~ TT_TT

Ayo review yang banyak! Kalo review-nya dikit, anggap aja ni FF udah END~

Mau lbh kenal dngan author? #readers : gak mauuuuu!

Cari author di FB dengan nama : Eka Sunu Pangastuti. Love you readers..!

Review yang banyak okehh! ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

Judul : The Nerd Boy

Cast : - Lee Hyuk Jae (Eunhyuk)

Lee Donghae

And other

Desclaimer : Mereka semua milik YME dan orang tua mereka. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Eunhyuk hanya milik Donghae dan Donghae hanya milik Eunhyuk... XD

Genre : Romance, yg pasti ini YAOI

Rated : M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Author : FishyMonkey

p/s : Ini FF berchapter pertamaku. Mian kalau tidak memuaskan ^_^. DLDR. GS untuk para eomma. Mian kalau alurnya kecepetan. Mian juga kalo banyak typos... T.T

#THE NERD BOY#

Author POV

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?"

Kini, mereka berempat –Donghae, Eunhyuk, Heechul, Hankyung- tengah duduk di ruang tamu. Suasana tegang menyelemimuti ke-empat orang ini terutama sepasang kekasih yang ingin mengutarakan hubungan terlarang mereka. Ya, hubungan terlarang.

Hankyung mencoba menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi dari anak dan calon menantunya ini. Sebetulnya mereka berdua sudah tau hubungan mereka. Bahakan merka punya video NC mereka yang siap di jual di pasaran #plakk

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipis Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Tepat saat ini, hari ini, jam ini, dan detik ini, mereka siap mengatakannya. Siap menerima apapun jawaban dari HeeChul dan Hankyung. Siap menerima segalanya.

"Sebenarnya..." Donghae mulai membuka mulutnya wlau dia belum yakin dengan segalanya. Tangan Eunhyuk mengelus punggung Donghae. Mencoba menenangkan semenya dari kegugupan yang melandanya. Heechul dan Hankyung ingin sekali tersenyum melihat kemasraan sepasang kekasih di depannya. Tapi mereka urungkan niatnya agar aktingnnya selama ini tidak terbongkar.

"Sebenarnya?" Heechul menanyakan apa yang akan di ucapkan Donghae. Hey, setiap orang tidak ingin mendengar ucapan yang di potong-potong. Begitu juga degan Heechul.

"Se-sebenarnya aku dan Hyukkie su-sudah menjalankan hu-hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih du-dua bulan terakhir ini." Ucap Donghae terbata sambil memejamkan matanya takut sewaktu-waktu dua orang di depannya akan menamparnya mungkin? Tapi sepertinya itu takkan terjadi.

Heechul yang melihat ekspresi Donghae mulai terkikik geli. Sedangkan Hankyung sudah tidak dapat menahan tawanya lagi. Tawanya meledak seketika dan memuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk terlonjak kaget.

Mereka berdua menatap Hankyung dengan bingung. Bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan namja separuh baya di depannya ini? Apa dia ada gangguan mental? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba tertawa? Ini membingungkan. Hey, ini masalah yang serius. Hubungan ini bukan hubungan yang biasa. Ini luaaaaarrrrr biasa#plakk. Dimana sepasang kekasih yang ternyata adalah namja dan namja. Bukankah itu tidak biasa? Orang-orang pasti akan menatap ganjil tentang hubungan ini. Tapi beda dengan makhluk berkaca mata yang ada di depan Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Bahkan dia tertawa sambil memegang perutnya mengisyaratkan bahwa dia tertawa hingga perutnya sakit. Sungguh makhluk yang ajaib #plakk

Setelah Hankyung berhasil mengontrol tawanya, dia langsung menatap Donghae tajam hingga membuat namja ikan itu bergidik takut. Namun lama kelamaan tawanya melembut. Mengisyaratkan akan kasih sayang dan kebahagiaan. Heechul juga ikut tersenyum melihat suaminya tersenyum. Sungguh keluarga yang ajaib.

Tangan Hankyung terjulur menepuk-nepuk pundak Donghae dengan rasa bangga. Sedangkan Heechul menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk penuh kehangatan.

"Kami sudah tahu." Ucap Hankyug enteng membuat Eunhyuk dan Donghae membelalakkan matanya hampir bersamaan. Bagaimana bisa!? Bagaimana bisa hubungan itu terbongkar sebelum mereka berdua mengakuinya. Dan yang membuat mereka berdua tambah kaget, kalau Heechul dan Hankyung tidak marah sedikitun pada mereka.

"Hhhh.., mungkin sudah waktunya aku mengatakan ini." Ucap Hankyung dan kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa.

"A-ada apa ini? A-apa yang kalian sembunyikan?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menatap mata kedua orang tuanya yang sangat dia sayangi.

"Tepat saat kalian masih di dalam kandungan, aku dan kedua orang tua Donghae sepakat untuk menjodohkan kalian berdua. Pada saat itu, jenis kelamin kalian belum dapat di ketahui. Jadi kami sepakat, apapun jenis kelamin kalian saat dilahirkan entah itu nemja atau yeoja, kalian tetap akan kami nikahkan suatu saat nanti. Dan ternyata kalian berdua sama-sama namja. Tami kami sudah berjanji untuk menikahkan kalian. Makanya, Kibum dan Siwon menyuruh Donghae untuk pindah lagi ke Korea. Ini semua untuk mengakrabkan kalian. Dan kami tidak menyangka akan secepat itu kalian menjalin hubungan. Jadi kami tidak perlu repot-repot menyatukan kalian." Ucap Hankyung panjang lebar.

"Dan, lihat ini.." ucap Heechul sambil mengambil sebuah hadycamp dari belakang tubuhnya. Dia mencoba mencari file berharga yang sudah capek-capek dia dapatkan dengan Hankyung. Dihadapkannya layar itu kepada Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Dan terlihatlah video yang terputar dengan jelas.

"Eeengghh.. Haeehh, Ahhh.. Fasther Hae, fasther.. Ahhh..." terdengar desahan Eunhyuk yang mengalun indah dari video itu.

"I-itu?! M-matikan matikan..!" Eunhyuk menutup matanya dan telinganya melihat itu. Sungguh dia malu tingkat dewa. Bagaimana tidak, hubungan intimnya dengan Donghae terlihat jelas di depan matanya. Sedangkan Donghae hanya membuka mulutnya lebar melihat itu. Sebelumnya dia kaget degan ucapan Hankyung, dan sekarang dia kaget karena kegiatan rahasianya dengan Eunhyuk terekam dengan jelas.

"Hahaha, tenang saja Hyukkie, ini sebagai kenang-kenangan. Eomma sudah berkali-kali melihat ini. Dan, jangan sekali-kali bilang eomma mesum!" ucap Heechul dan menatap dingin anak semata wayangnya.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa? Haaaaahhh..." Euhyuk menutup wajahnya yang benar-benar semerah tomat saat ini.

"Jadi Hae, kapan kau akan melamar Hyukkie? Ohh, aku harap kau bisa romantis Hae. Jangan seperti Hankyung dulu." Ucap Heechul mencoba menggoda Donghae sedangkan Hankyung hanya melipat wajahnya mendengar ucapan Heechul yang mengingatkan kejadian beberapa tahun silam.

"Tidak usah mengingatkanku dengan kejadian itu Heechul chagi-ya."

"Ne chagiya~~" ucap Heechul sambil mengecup bibir Hankyung sekilas.

"Aku mau menelfon Kibum dulu. Kalian berdua, cepat ganti pakaian. Sehabis ini kita akan jalan-jalan!" teriak Heechul sambil menuntun Eunhyuk dan Donghae manuju kamar mereka. Heechul segera menutup pintu kamar itu segera ketika HaeHyuk telah memasuki kamar mereka.

Mereka masih berdiri membatu di balik pintu. Tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae dengan erat. Sangat erat. Bahu Donghae basah. Menandakan orang yang sangat ia cintai ini tengah menangis.

"Uljima Hyukkie, uljima.." Donghae membalas pelukan namjachingunya itu dengan tak kalah eratnya. Eunhyuk melepas pelukannya dan menarik tengkuk Donghae untuk mendekat. Di tempelakn bibir mereka. Eunhyuk melumat halus bibir Donghae. Donghae membalas lumatan lumatan Eunhyuk.

Donghae segera mengurung Eunhyuk diantara dirinya dan tembok. Lidah Donghae menjilat permukaan bibir Eunhyuk meminta ijin untuk memasuki rongga hangat itu. Seakan mengerti atau memang mengerti, Eunhyuk membuka mulutnya membuat daging tak bertulang itu membelai semua yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

"Euunghh.." Eunhyuk melenguh kerika lidah Donghae menyapu langit-langit mulutya. Membuat sensasi geli. Lenguhan Eunhyuk seakan-akan merayu 'adik kecil' Donghae untuk bangun dari tidurnya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Apa kalian sudah siap?" ucap Heechul dari luar kamar membuat aktifitas HaeHyuk terhenti. Donghae menghela napasnya berat.

"Cepatlah, aku dan Hankyung menunggu kalian di bawah." Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Eunhyuk yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Dongahe sekilas. Eunhyuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Donghae.

"Bersabarlah chagi~" ucap Eunhyuk seduktif sambil menjilat telinga Donghae. Membuat Donghae kembali menegang.

"Haaah, Hae tunggu apa lagi. Cepat ganti bajumu. Appa dan Eomma sudah menunggu kita di bawah." Ucap Eunhyuk yang entah sejak kapan dia sudah berada di depan lemari pakaiannya.

"Kau nakal Hyukkie. Jangan harap besok kau bisa berjalan dengan benar."

.

.

.

TBC/END?

.

.

.

Rencananya saya gak mau ngelanjutin ni FF lagi. Tapi mood saya lagi bagus jadi saya lanjutin aja. Target review saya 440. Kita lihatitu bisa atau enggak okeehhh...

To all my readers, don't forget to review okehhh...! ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

Judul : The Nerd Boy

Cast : - Lee Hyuk Jae (Eunhyuk)

Lee Donghae

And other

Desclaimer : Mereka semua milik YME dan orang tua mereka. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Eunhyuk hanya milik Donghae dan Donghae hanya milik Eunhyuk... XD

Genre : Romance, yg pasti ini YAOI

Rated : M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Author : FishyMonkey

p/s : Ini FF berchapter pertamaku. Mian kalau tidak memuaskan ^_^. DLDR. GS untuk para eomma. Mian kalau alurnya kecepetan. Mian juga kalo banyak typos... T.T

#THE NERD BOY#

Author POV

Ini sudah hampir sejam seorang Lee Hyukjae berada di dalam kamar mandi. Apa yang dia lakukan hingga dia bsa berada selama itu di dalam kamar mandi? Ritual apa yang dia lakukan? Apa dia nyikat WC dulu? Entahlah, author pun tak tahu~ #plakk

Sehabis pulang jalan-jalan sekeluarga tadi, Donghae langsung memutuskan untuk mandi duluan. Jadi dia tak perlu repot-repot menunggu Eunhyuk yang notbanenya mandinya lama ini. Kini dia tengah duduk dengan tampannya(?) di atas tempat tidurnya. Di telinganya terpasang sebuah earphone dan kini dia sedang memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati setiap alunan lagu yang terdengar oleh telinganya.

Tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan membuatnya tersentaak kaget dan seketika bulu-bulu halus yang ada di belakang lehernya berdiri tegak dengan gagahnya bak tentara yang siap tempur #plakk. _'Huh? Siapa itu? Siapa yang membuka pintu itu?' _mungkin saking lamanya Eunhyuk di dalam, hingga membuat calon suaminya ini-Donghae- ber-amnesia sedikit kalau Eunhyuk berada di dalam situ sejam yang lalu. Di putarnya bola matanya menatap pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu.

Dia beranikan berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu itu. 3 langkah sebelum menyampai pintu itu, sesosok namja manis yang juga sexy menampakan dirinya yang hanya menggunakan sehelau handuk yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawah tubuhnya. Oh oh, jangan lupakan rambutnya yang basah serta beberapa tetes air yang berada di setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Dan bukan sulap bukan sihir(?), Donghae hanya dapat berdiri terpaku menatap pemandangan yang indah di depannya. So pervert right?

Cukup lama hingga sosok itu-Eunhyuk- mengumandangkan namanya dengan indah. Tapi memang dasarnya otak Donghae yang sedikit hang membuat telinganya yang sebenarnya normal kini terserang virus hingga tak bisa mendengar Eunhyuk yang memanggil namanya. Melihat hal ganjil di depannya, dia segera menghampiri Donghae dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya berharap Donghae kembali ke alam sadarnya. But, failed! Donghae tetap diam.

Setelah berfikir dua kali lipat, dia memutuskan untuk mengecup singkat bibir calon suaminya. And failed again. And I see, Eunhyuk is frustased now. Eunhyuk menggaruk lehernya yag benar-benar tak gatal. Ada apa dengan namjachingunya ini? Apa dia mendapat kutukan dari eommanya? Atau apa? Atau, dia mati dalam diam. Sungguh membingungkan.

Akhirnya Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk mencium Donghae lagi. Tapi kali ini dengan lumatan-lumatan halus yang membuat arwah Donghae yang sebelumnya terbang entah kemana kini mulai nampak di permukaan. Donghae mengedipkan matanya ketika dia merasa dirinya sudah di bangunkan oleh lovely hubbynya. Eunhyuk segera melepas ciumannya dan menatap Donghae.

"Hyukkie~~"

"Aigo Hae, kau sadar juga." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menepuk pipi Donghae dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian..

"Dimana pakaianmu?" tanya Donghae sambil berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Aku lupa membawanya tadi." Jawab Eunhyuk sambil memilah milah piyama mana yang akan dia pakai. Mengingat ini sudah malam dan waktunya tidur.

"Kau tidak sedang menggodaku 'kan chagiya~~" ucap Donghae sambil memeluk pinggang Eunhyuk dari belakang dan menjilati telinga Eunhyuk.

"Ugghh, ani hae. Eunghh, aku benar-benar ahh.. lupa membawanya~~" ucap Eunhyuk dengan sedikit kesusahan karena Donghae kini sedang menjilati lehernya dan menghisapnya keras membuat tanda merah keunguan yang pasti kalian tau apa itu namanya.

"Hae, anghh.. apa yang... ughhh.. kau lakukan.. oohhh.."

"Memberimu pelajaran karena sudah berani menggodaku." Tangan Donghae mulai naik menuju dada Eunhyuk. Meremasnya dengan sedikit kuat. Jarinya mulai mencari di mana benda itu. Benda berwarna pink kecoklatan dan juga menonjoldi dada Hyukkie-nya. Gotcha! Dia mendapatkannya. Jari-jari nakalnya langung menarik, memelintir benda itu hingga membuat Eunhyuk mendasah keras karena mendapat sensasi yang sesuatu(?).

"Kau tahu Hyukkie, little Donghae meminta jatahnya. Sudah sebulan aku tidak merasa lubang hangatmu itu." Ucap Donghae sambil menggesekkan juniornya pada butt Eunhyuk yag tertutupi sehelai kain itu. Ya, ini memang sudah sebulan semenjak Eunhyuk melarang Donghae untuk menyentuhnya karena mereka akan ujian. Tapi sekarang ikan mesum itu seudah menagih hutangnya. Dan Eunhyuk merasakannya. Merasakan benda sekaran kayu atau mungkin batu? Kayu sama batu kerasan mana? Yang pasti keras pokoknya #plakk.

'_Oh my, di sudah sekeras ini? Oh God, aku tak bermaksud untuk menggodanya. Someone help me~~!' _ ucap Eunhyuk dalam hati. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang mau menolongmu. Look, Author, readers, eomma and your appa too, we all want to see your 'acctivity' with your lovely Donghae.

Dengan segera karena tak mau memakan waktu yang cukup panjang dengan berdiskusi dengan his lovely Hyukkie, Donghae segera menggendong Eunhyuk secara bridal style #bner gak tulisannya?# dan membawa tubuh sexy itu mendekat pada tempat tidur. Di lemparnya tubuh kurus itu ke atas tempat tidur membuat handuk yang di gunakan Eunhyuk sedikit tersibak ke atas memperlihatkan paha putih nan mulus milik seorang Lee Hyukjae yang mampu membuat sosok di depannya terangsang lagi.

Melihat Donghae yang menatapnya secara intens, Hyukkie segera memundurkan tubuhnya. Donghae segera naik ke atas tempat tidur dan merangkak mendekati calon istrinya yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan _jangan-lakukan-itu._ Tapi sepertinya itu tak mempan pada ikan amis satu ini. Dirinya tetap keukeuh mempertahankan reputasinya sebagai seme. Mungkin dia merasa dirinnya-lah seme paling menderita karena tak dapat merasakan lubang hangat sang uke selama sebulan penuh. Baginya itu sangat menyiksa.

Saat dirinya maju, Eunhyuk mallah semakin memundurkan dirinya. Hingga akhirnya karena tembok yang kasihan melihat kita semua terlalu lama menunggu, kini dia membuat Eunhyuk terjepit antara Donghae dan tembok yang baik hati itu.

Donghae mengecup keningnya, kedua matanya, hidungnya, kedua pipinya, dan kini bibirnya. Donghae melumat lembut bibir tebal itu. Namun lama kelamaan lumatan-lumatan halus itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kasar khas seorang Lee Donghae. Dijilatnya bibir bawah Eunhyuk meminta ijin pada sang empunya mulut untuk mempersilahkan tamu istimewanya masuk ke dalam ga hangat nan lembab itu. Karena sepertinya Eunhyuk juga tengah bernafsu, dia mempersilahkan 'tamu'nya masuk dan menjelajahi goa hangatnya.

"Eunghh.." Eunhyuk mendesah ketika lidah Donghae kini menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya membuat dirinya melayang. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Donghae mengajal sang 'tuan rumah' untuk bermain bersama. Lidah mereka saling melilit satu sama lain. Suara kecipak terdengar di seluruh ruangan itu. Donghae melepas ciumannya dan membuat Eunhyuk mendesah kecewa karena tamunya yang tiba-tiba pergi tanpa pamit.

"Saranghae Hyukkie~" ucap Donghae dan mengecup bibir Eunhyuk kilat.

"Nado saranghae my lovely fishy~" balas Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

TBC/Delete?

.

.

.

_Huuaaaa, reader ketipu~~~. Masih lanjut kok masih lanjut~~ #cium readers atu-atu_

Back to the story

Donghae kembali menyerang leher Eunhyuk yang terekpos beitu saja. Di jilatnya dan dihisapnya hingga tanda-tanda itu muncul lagi. Donghae turun menuju dada Eunhyuk dan kembali membuat tanda di sana. Kini dirinya beralih pada nipple indah berwarna pink kecoklatan milik Eunhyuk. Dihisapnya nipple itu seakan-akan dia tengah menyusu pada Eunhyuk. Tangannya yang menganggu, dia pakai untuk memanjakan nipple Eunhyuk yang satunya. Di tariknya, di plintirnya nipple itu hingga kini berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Eungh.. Haehhh.. Ahhh.. Ouuhh.. Eunghhhh.." desah Eunhyuk sambil menarik rambut Donghae yangmembuat sensasi berbeda pada Donghae. Saat Eunhyuk menarik rambutnya, dia merasa libidonya meningkat begitu saja. Kini dia bergantian pada nipple Eunhyuk yang satunya. Sama seperti tadi, dihisapnya kadang juga dia gigit kecil atau dia tarik dengan giginya.

Tangan Donghae kini beralih pada lipatan handuk Eunhyuk. Di tariknya handuk itu hingga terlepas dan memperlihatkan junior Eunhyuk yang sudah menegang dan mengeluarkan precum bening. Tangan Eunhyuk terjulur dan mencoba melepas kancing-kancing piyama Donghae. Dan kini Donghae tengah half naked berada di depannya sedangkan dia sendiri telah full naked.

Donghae mendudukkan tubuhnya dan memandangi tubuh indah milik calon istrinya ini. Indah, begitu indah. Di dekatkannya lagi kepalanya pada telinga Eunhyuk. Di jilatnya telinga itu.

"Hyukkie, you are so beautiful and so sexy."

"Eunnghh.. Haehh"

Tangan Donghae segera menggenggam junior Eunhyuk dan memijatnya pelan. Membuat Eunhyuk menggelinjang nikmat di bawahnya.

"Haaeehh.. fasstthheerrhh.. ahhh..." mendengar perintah Eunhyuk, Donghae segera mempercepat pijatnnya hingga ia merasakan junior Eunhyuk berkedut di genggamannya pertanda dia akan datang sedikit lagi. Dan benar saja, setelah itu Eunhyuk cum di tangan Donghae. Donghae segera menjilat cairan itu hingga tak tersiksa.

Kini donghae beralih ada hole Eunhyuk yang tengah berkedut meminta untuk segera dimasuki. Donghae menatap opening hole Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk hanya dapat menutup wajahnya yang memerah karena donghae. Donghae menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat opening eunhyuk. Di tusuknya opening itu membuat lidahnya sedikit masuk ke dalam.

"Haeehh.. justthh.. eungghh.. fuck me now.. ahhh.." Donghae yang mendengar penuturan nakal eunhyuk ssegera mengangkat kepalanya.

"You want me to fucking you now?" tanya donghae sambil melepas celananya dan membuat tubuh athletisnya benar-benar naked sekarang ini.

"Yes, do it now please."

"But I want you do it by your self. Come on Hyukkie~~" ucap donghae sambil memanggil eunhyuk. Merasa dirinya di panggil, eunhyuk segera mendekat dan memposisikan holenya di atas junior donghae yang sudah mengacung tegak. Di turunkannya tubuhnya membuat junior Donghae masuk sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ugghh.." Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya ketika meraskan benda panjang dan besar itu membobol holenya.

"It's hurt? Lakukan pelan-pelan Hyukkie~"

"Gwenchana Hae, ini tidak sakit." Ucap Eunhyuk dan kembali melumat bibir Donghae.

"Ahhh..." Eunhyuk melepas ciumannya ketika junior Donghae sudah berada di dalam holenya dan menumbuk persisi titik postradnya. Diletakkan tangannya pada bahu kokoh Donghae untuk menahan bebannya.

Eunhyuk kembali menaikkan tubuhnya namun kini di bantu Donghae dengan memegang pinggang ramping Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk kembali menurunkan tubuhnya. Begitu terus berulang kali.

"Angghh.. haehhh.. so big.. eunghhh.. so long.. ahhh.. ahhh.. ughhh..."

"I know it ahhh.. hyukkie.. engghhh..."

Seketika itu juga eunhyuk merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya. Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Haeeehh.. I want to.. ahhhh.. come.. eunghh.."

"Come together baby.."

Donghae menyemburkan benihnya pada hole eunhyuk sedangkan eunhyuk menyemburkan laharnya membuat perutnya juga perut donghae kotor karena hal itu. Eunhyuk meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu Donghae dan memeluknya.

Donghae memebaringkan kembali tubuh Eunhyuk dan mencoba mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam Eunhyuk. Namun Eunhyuk menahan pinggangnya. Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan bingung.

"Biarkan ini di dalam sampai besok."

"Baiklah~" Donghae kembali mencium kening Eunhyuk. Dibaringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang.

"Sleep well baby~"

.

.

.

TBC/END?

.

.

.

Hwaaaa, ini NC ancur sumpah. Aduh aduuuh~~ #pusing sendiri

My lovely readers, don't forget to review ne~~

Love you all :*


End file.
